Transformers & Harry Potter! Season 1! - The Wizard Hybrid!
by Uzumaki Suiren
Summary: Triton Magnus Alexopoulos is an 22-year-old Marine and an older Brother from a Greek Pureblood Most Noble House of Witches and Wizards, who had moved to the States from England in the 1700s, and joined the Wizarding World colonies. The rest of the summary is in the chapter.
1. 1: It All Began With a Car!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: Yello, everyone. What's up? Well, I thought that I let all of you know that I am starting this account with a**_ _ **Transformers and Harry Potter crossover...um...**_ _ **well, it'll only have the spells, potions, and mentions of Hogwarts and our favorite characters from the books, but other then that...yeah**_ _ **. Well, anyways, I should warn you that I am obsessed with Transformers and adding crossovers though most of my crossovers are with Naruto, who I am also obsessed with, but enough about that. I well be doing the first movie of Transformers before going right into Transformers: Prime**_ _ **even though I do NOT like the animation artwork (A/N: To those of you, who like the artwork, more power to ya.), but I do like the story-line as it's not bad and more believable. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine,**_ ** _Overdrive, Prowl,_** _ **and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off_** _**and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 _ **Triton Magnus Alexopoulos is an 22-year-old Marine and an older Brother from a Greek Pureblood Most Noble House of Witches and Wizards, who had moved to the States from England in the 1700s, and joined the Wizarding World colonies. However, he has a secret that only his Mother, the Head of the Most Noble House of Alexopoulos knows that he keeps close to the chest. Since the age of 5, Triton has kept his secret in the dark, but when his younger Brother's friend, Sam Witwicky buys a car that turns out to be an robotic life form from another planet, his secret is forced out into the open all while Triton finds himself falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots.**_

 ** _Slow Going Optimus Prime/Original Mech Hybrid Character(s)_**

**_Samuel James Witwicky/Mikaela Banes_**

...My Line...

 _A man with hair that was a blue blended in with red in a military haircut and glowing aquamarine blue colored eyes, who looked to be in his late 30s, stood next to a hospital bed where a mid-back length brown haired and blue eyed woman, who was holding a powder blue bundle, was laying. Kneeling next to her on the other side of the bed was a young boy about the age of 5 with neck length windswept hair so dark that it's tinted blue with his bangs covering his forehead as the rest frame his ivory tone face and almond shape electric blue eyes. The young 5-year-old had a look of awe on his face and in his eyes as he gazed at the peaceful face of a sleeping baby boy that his Danniluk was holding._

 _"He's perfect," the man breathed._

 _The woman smiled at the blue-haired man as the young boy gentle poked his baby Brother's chubby cheek. The man's aquamarine eyes glowed brighter as he gazed at the two Siblings._

 _"What are we going to name him?" the woman asked him._

 _"Something that can go will with both of our cultures," was the man's answer._

 _"How about Apollo Magnus Alexopoulos?" the woman asked. "Apollo would fit both cultures and it'll continue with my families tradition of naming the males and females after the Greek Gods and Goddesses."_

 _"It's perfect Hera, Sweetspark," the man informed her as he took her hand into his own. "Thank you."_

 _"Mangus."_

 _Ultra Magnus, the Autobot Commander of the Wreckers, let out a sigh as he meet her gaze._

 _"It won't be long before Optimus calls me back to help with the war," he informed. "I think I have about a good 6 more months before then."_

 _Hera nodded her head as she turned her attention to their children with a smile._

 _"I wish that Apollo could at least get to know you like Triton has, but I know that it might never happen," she stated while he nodded._

 _With a small smile, Ultra Mangus reached into his holoform's black jacket pulling out a necklace and placed it around the infant's neck. The pendant was in the form of a gold colored lyre with a friendly wizened robotic face to show the newborns family ties hanging from the bottom of the the lyre which was hanging from a silver chain._

 _"The pendant and chain are made from that special Cybertronian metal that can never be broken even when it's rusted," the Wrecker Commander informed as he looked at the brunette in the hospital bed knowing that she was confused. "So that way one day he'll know where he comes from. It also works just like Triton Magnus' own pendant."_

 _The blue-eyed woman smiled at Ultra Mangus before they turn their attention to the baby that was now soundly recharging peacefully and the young child, who had yet to remove his eyes from the infant's face._

...My Line...

 _Before time began there was...the Cube._

 _We know not were comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life._

 _That is how our race was born._

 _For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good...others for evil._

 _And so began the war: A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space._

 _We scattered across the Galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world._

 _And just when all hope seemed lost, a message of the new discovery, drew us to unknown planet called...Earth._

 _But, we were already too late._ \- Optimus Prime

...My Line...

 _ **(17 Years Later!)**_

Flying high over the desert of Qatar were two Osprey military helicopters with one carrying an eight man Special Ops Team.

"Oh, God, five months of this," one of the men sighed happily. "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," another stated. "I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-" a young man known as Figueroa or Fig to his friends started.

"I'm never going to your mama's house," Robert Epps most commonly known as Epps stated.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Figs went on as if Epps didn't say anything.

"I understand," Epps nodded as then to the rest of the teams annoyances Fig started to speak in Spanish so Epps starts to mimic Figueroa's Spanish words. "English, please."

"English," William Lennox, leader of the team stated with finality in his voice. "I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man?" Fig asked him. "That's my heritage."

He then went back to speaking in Spanish.

"Fine," Lennox sighed. "Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" another man named Donnelly asked. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day," sighed Epps.

"What about you, Captain?" Fig asked them with a smile. "You got a perfect day?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time," answered Lennox.

"Awww..." some of the soldiers awed.

"He's adorable," Donnelly joked.

"That's too-" Epps went to join in.

"Shut up," Lennox ordered.

There was a lot of various chatter by the base soldiers as they got off the plans after landing.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this," Epps told them with a smile. "Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man."

…My Line…

"Hey, hey!" a soldier yelled.

"Watch this crossover, baby," Epps told the solider he was playing with. "Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

…My Line…

"Step aside, ladies," Fig ordered as he pushed some of the soldiers that were showering out of the way.

"Oh, man."

"What? Oh-"

…My Line…

"Lennox!" a local boy named Mahfouz called out as he ran up.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Water?" Mahfouz asked

"Oh, thank you," Lennox smiled at him. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

…My Line…

It wasn't long till Lennox walked into the tent and looked at the soldier there.

"My wife on?" he asked a soldier nearby.

"Yes, Captain."

Lennox smiled as he walked over to another computer where Sarah Lennox face was on with a baby girl in her arms.

"Ahahaha! My ladies!"

"Look," she told their Daughter, who made baby noises.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Lennox. "Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh," informed Sarah.

"She laughed?" asked Lennox as his Daughter made more baby noises.

"Her first one, yeah," nodded Sarah

"You la- you sure she didn't just fart?" William went to say before asking.

"No, she's a lady," Sarah sighed before the baby girl started to cry. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will." It was then that the computers started to go on the fritz. "Will?"

"Sarah?" asked Lennox. "Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn."

Will let out a sigh before standing up straight and looking and without a second thought he left the tent.

...My Line...

Once outside and noticing that it was already dark out making Lennox let out a grunt though they were wondering what was going on as everyone was running around in a panic.

"They bombed the antenna farm!" Epps yelled as he run towards him. "We're under attack!"

Without a second thought he grabbed guns that were nearby before rushing towards the tanks.

"Here, come here!" Will ordered his team and Mahfouz, who let out a squeal. "Come here!" The strange machine let outs strange noise while soldiers where shouting. "Here, hide in here!"

"Oh, my God," gasped Fig. "Okay."

"Where the fuck is Triton when you need," Lennox groaned.

"No!" yelled Epps as he tripped and fall onto his back under the machine. "Oh! Oh-" He then left out a pair of binoculars to his eyes which had the thing looking at him. Fig holds up a mini cannon and fired at the machine before it could attack Epps, who stumbled up to his feet. "What the f-"

"Epps, let's go!" Lennox yelled as Epps almost collapse next to him.

The team all took off running while the machine attacked the base after setting another machine after the ones that got away.

...My Line...

 _ **(Tranquility, Nevada!)**_

A young 17-year-old boy that has neck length messy hair that is so dark that's tinted red with his front bangs covering his forehead as his side bangs reach his chain as it frames his porcelain angler face that has high cheek bones, and a strong jaw that many find on nobles, was sitting in the back of a classroom reading a Greek book.

"Mr Apollo Alexopoulos!"

A pair of almond shape aquamarine orbs that has a glowing treat, that belong to the red tinted dark haired boy, snapped up to Mr Hosney, the History teacher.

"Yes?" the young Alexopoulos asked.

"Would you please pay attention?" Mr Hosney asked.

"Not likely," the 17-year-old mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes

Mr Hosney looked down at his list of names.

"Okay, Sam Witwicky, you're up."

Apollo watched as Samuel James Witwicky got up from his desk, went to the front, and then dump out the contents of his backpack.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff," he said making the black head to sigh. "For my family gen..."

The young Alexopoulos let out a sigh as a jock in front of him used a rubber band to hit Sam.

"Stupid Trent," he growled under his breath.

"Who did...who did that?" Mr Hosney asked as he stood and then pointed at the room of teens. "People! Responsibility!"

Apollo rolled his eyes as he didn't look threatening unlike his Mother and female relatives when their angered.

"Okay," Sam started again. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore." He reached out to take a paper with a map on it. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctica Circle, which is a big deal."

'Oh, joy,' the young Alexopoulos thought.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf, Sam explained. "So that's the story."

The young red tinted dark haired boy completely tuned him out, but then stood up when the bell rung, however, he froze as his eyes stared at a pair of glasses that Sam was holding up. He could barely notice a map was imprinted on them, but he shook his head before grabbing everything and putting them away. Apollo walked out of the classroom while Sam kept trying to sell the glasses.

...My Line...

The young Alexopoulos let out a sigh as he closed his locker after putting some of his things in backpack before heading for the doors of the school.

"Apollo wait up!" a female voice called out making him to stop and look over his shoulders to see a dark-haired girl running towards them.

"Mikaela?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you're coming to the lake party later?" Mikaela asked as she caught up.

Apollo looked at her as they walked out of the school building.

"Yeah, I'll be there," the Alexopoulos answered.

"Great," Mikaela cheered. "Oh, is your Brother going to be home?"

"Don't know," he answered with a shrug. "But, I hope so."

"I see," she said before heading towards Trent and the group of jock. "Well, see you there!"

The red tinted dark haired boy nodded before walking over to a green convertible Porsche car with an older man was setting.

"Hello, Mr Witwicky," he greeted with a blank expression as he got into the back of the car. "Is Mother working late again?"

"Yeah, she is," Ron Witwicky asked with a smile. "So, have a good day in school, Apollo?"

"I see," was the response he got. "Yes, sir."

"So, where Sam?"

All the red tinted dark head did was point where the said boy was running towards them waving around a piece of paper.

"Yes!" yelled Sam happily. "Yes, yes. I got it. I got it."

"So?" Ron asked

"A-minus," was the answer. "It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said as he went to take the paper. "I can't see." He then looked at it and liked he was thinking about it. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" asked Sam.

"You're good," was the answer that Ron gave him.

All Apollo did was close to his eyes as Ron pulled away from the school.

...My Line...

"I got a little surprise for you, son," Ron said as he pulled into a Porsche dealership.

The young Alexopoulos just raised a dark eyebrow though his aquamarine eyes shinned in amusement.

"What kind of s-" Sam trailed off as he saw the Porsches.

"Yeah, a little surprise," smirked the older Witwicky.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Sam started to freak out as he looked around in excitement. "Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am," Ron told him with a laugh. "You're not getting a Porsche."

The red tinted dark head snorted before turning them out as they pulled up to a dealership with cars and trucks that belong in the junkshop.

"Here?" Sam asked in outrage. "No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

The three males got of the car before walking into the lot and Apollo put his hands into the pockets of his stone cold wash blue skinny jeans that hanged off his hips.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Sam stated as he looked at the cars. "Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"Ah, okay."

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

"No sacrifice-"

"Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad."

"Right."

Just then Apollo noticed a young man about the age of 22 and stood at the height of 6' 5" with blue tinted dark military style cut hair, a deep tan from being in the sun all the time, and electric blue eyes that just seem to have a bright glow to them. He was wearing a long, that's rolled up to his elbows, sleeve white dress shirt that he had opened over a tight black muscle tank top with the words Semper Fi in white on the front, a black leather belt holding up a pair of green camo style pants that are tucked into a pair of lower calve length black leather combat boots, and around his neck was a pair of silver dog tags hanging from a silver chain along side a sea green trident that's carved into a blue friendly robotic wizen face on a gold chain.

"TRITON!" Apollo cheered before he rushed over to the young man.

This had the 22-year-old turn towards to them with a smile before it fell and he snapped a solute making the young Alexopoulos to stop just a good 2 feet from him and snapped his own solute. The older one of the two let a smile come over his face again as he lowered his arm and then holding both of them out to which the younger male had no trouble stepping into them.

"Hello, little Brother," the obviously military man greeted softly.

"Your home," the young Alexopoulos mumbled.

"Well, I couldn't miss seeing my baby Brother get his first set of wheels now can I?" he asked while he rubbed the younger one's back as an African American walked up to them making the two Brothers to let go of each other.

"Gentlemen," he greeted them. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." Apollo slightly glared at the man while his Brother just stared emotionless as he laughed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here...is looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?"

"We had to," Sam answered.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver doesn't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.

"Mm."

The two Brothers shared a look before they rolled their eyes at the man's saying as it sound like what a Wand Maker would say to a young Witch or Wizard, who was getting their first wand. Apollo then looked around the lot as some yellow and black flash past by his eyes. So, he got his Brother's attention and the two of them walked over to check it out.

"Wow," Apollo breathed as he ran his hands over the hood of both a 1977 Chevy Camaro that has a faded paint job. "Now what is a handsome car like you doing here, hm?" To his shock the car shivered under his hand. "What in the hell?" Apollo removed to his hand as he looked at the car with narrow eyes before he then looked over his shoulder to the other three males. "Sam! Mr Witwicky!" All men turned towards his. "Come over here! And check out this Car!"

Sam walked over to him and the car.

"What did you two find, Apollo?"

"A 1977 Chevy Camaro," the red tinted dark haired boy answered with a smile. "He's a beauty, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This one ain't bad." He ran his hand over the length of the Camaro. "This one's has got racing stripes."

Triton moved to stand in front of the car to take a look under the hood as Ron moved to stand next to Sam while the car salesman Bobby went to stand behind it to begin his pitch.

"Yeah, it got racing..." he began, but trailed off looking highly confused again. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this?" Bobby looked around as his voice rosed in volume. "I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

Sam slunk into the driver's seat while Triton popped the hood opened to take a look under it while Bobby looked away.

"Oh my Pri-Gods," the blue tinted dark haired adult breathed in awe though he almost slipped up. "This engine is amazing."

His eyes narrowed at the Camaro while his younger Brother walked up to him.

"How is the engine, Triton?" Apollo asked.

"Take a look for yourself," was the answer he got.

This had the young Alexopoulos to raise an eyebrow before he moved to join Triton in front of the car.

"Oh my Zeus," Apollo gasped in shock before snorting. "Well, I can say that Mikaela would no doubt go nuts over this car if she saw it."

Triton continued to look at the Camaro with a subsuspicious look and as Apollo was looking over the engine, Sam's picturing himself driving it around town.

"Feels good," he mumbled running his hand over the steering wheel before he noticed an odd emblem in the center of the wheel that made him lean closer to it as he removed the dust with his finger. "Hey, Apollo, Tritan!"

"Yeah?" both Alexopoulos asked as he closed the Camaro's hood.

"Come here for a second?" asked the young Witwicky.

Rising an eyebrow each, the Brothers walked around the car and to the driver's side door.

"What's up?'" they asked at the same time as they leaned in.

"This symbol..." Sam began as he pointed it out to her. "Looks like both of your birthmarks and pendent that the both of you wear."

Apollo looked more closely to it as he crossed his arms over his chest as her hands then gripped his arms above the elbow and he was for once glad that he was wearing his V-neck muscle black shirt that one see that he has a 6 pack abs while the sleeves went to his elbows. The young Alexopoulos looked at the symbol a bit crept out, but he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the kind robotic face that was on display in the center of the wheel. Once he had then sent the picture to his Mother, who almost cried out in shock and worry for him. He didn't noticed his Brother's face pale at the sight of the symbol and he prayed to Primus that someone, who was like his Brother and him, had put that symbol there when they first got it. But, knowing his luck thanks to his maternal Granddanniluk's paternal family, the car is actually an Autonomous Robotic Organism aka Autobot and he was fucking screwed cause that means that the Decepticons were on Earth, too.

'Just what I need,' he thought with a sigh. 'Scrap.'

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and paint job..." Bobby told them with a smile.

"But, the paints faded," Sam stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby retorted.

'This guy is ridiculous,' Apollo thought annoyed. 'Not even Trent is this ridiculous.'

"So, it's custom faded?" Sam asked from the driver's seat as Bobby leaned down to look at the male teen.

"Well, it's your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bobby told him before standing back up and made eye contact with Ron as the two Alexopoulos rolled his eyes. "5 grand."

"Nope, I'm not paying over 4," Ron said as he crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Sorry."

The red tinted dark haired teen rolled his aquamarine orbs before putting his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. Apollo let out a sigh as he tuned out the rest of what was going on.

" _Greater then man_..." the 17-year-old heard the radio play which had him looking at the Camaro with a raised eyebrow. " _Get down and cover your head Son_."

10 years of ninjitsu training and 3 1/2 years of his Brother putting him through Military training had taught him to never question anything and so without thinking about it, Apollo dropped to the ground while throwing his arms over his head. His Brother doing the same thing next to him as a high pitch sound came from the car. The two tinted dark haired males stood up slowly noticing that the other three males where doing the same thing before Bobby turned slowly in a circle to see very car in the lot, minus the Camaro, was windowless.

"4,000," he squeaked as he swirled around on his heels and held up 4 fingers.

Electric blue eyes snapped towards the car with a glare as Sam and Ron with Apollo went inside to sign the paperwork for the car. The young Marine crossed his arms over his chest once again as he gave the disapproved look to the car that he now knew was not normal.

...My Line...

The Autobot Scout, Bumblebee, for reasons that he couldn't explain why he felt upset that he made the blue tinted dark haired brother of Samuel James Witwicky's friend feel angry with him. It also made him wonder how this young man could give a look that made him feel this emotion when the only one, who has been able to do that, up till now was the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. And there was also seems to be a problem that he was suspicious in him thanks to the scout himself. Dear Primus, was he in trouble.

...My Line...

"Triton!" Sam called out as he run out waving a set of keys with Apollo behind him. "The car is mine!"

The Marine Alexopoulos looked at Sam with a smile that felt fake to him.

"That's cool Sam," he told him. "How about I wash it for you later?"

"Ok," agreed the young Witwicky with a nod.

Apollo watched as Sam got in, started the engine, and drove the Camaro out of the car dealership's lot. The smile fell from his Brother face as he turned towards his shiny electric blue 2007 Chevy Silverado 4x4 Topkick truck.

"Let's get going, Apollo!" he called out. "We still have to get you a car, too!"

"Coming!" the younger of the two called back as he ran to catch up.

Apollo was excited to get his own wheels having worked his ass off for two years to get 20,000 dollars as his Mother said that she would throw in 30,000 while Triton would add 2000 to give 52,000. He had saved up his alliance from the time he was 5, worked two jobs, and used a time turner to get to them so he could start saving up for the 20,000 that he had need.

"Ready to go?" Triton asked as they got into the truck.

"Yup," the younger Alexopoulos answered with a nod.

"So, Chevy, Honda, Toyota, Kia, or Nissan?" the older one asked as he pulled away from the curb. "Or do you want a motorcycle?"

"I actually want a Chevy Corvette," Apollo answered.

"Then to the Chevy dealership it is," Triton cackled as he drove.


	2. 2: The Lake Party!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine,**_ ** _Overdrive, Prowl,_** _ **and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off_** _ **and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 _ **Triton Magnus Alexopoulos is an 22-year-old Marine and an older Brother from a Greek Pureblood Most Noble House of Witches and Wizards, who had moved to the States from England in the 1700s, and joined the Wizarding World colonies. However, he has a secret that only his Mother, the Head of the Most Noble House of Alexopoulos knows that he keeps close to the chest. Since the age of 5, Triton has kept his secret in the dark, but when his younger Brother's friend, Sam Witwicky buys a car that turns out to be an robotic life form from another planet, his secret is forced out into the open all while Triton finds himself falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots.**_

 ** _Slow Going Optimus Prime/Original Mech Hybrid Character(s)_**

 ** _Samuel James Witwicky/Mikaela Banes_**

...My Line...

It didn't long for the Alexopoulos Brothers to return home to a completely white mansion that has blue trimmings with Apollo driving his new shiny cherry red 2007 Chevrolet Corvette z06 hardtop. Once the two of them were inside, the younger of the two headed into the kitchen were he pulled out a soda from the frig before he turned to his Brother, who had pureed himself a glass of wine.

"Hey, Triton."

"Hmm?"

"Mikaela had invited us to a party at the lake," the red tinted dark haired boy answered as he opened his soda. "Do you want to go?"

Triton took a sip of his wine while thinking about.

"Sure," he answered finally. "Sounds like fun." He then finished off the wine. "We need to get going if we're going to stop by Sam's so that I can clean his car for him."

"Alright," Apollo answered as he took a drink of the cold beverage. "I'll change into something else."

"Alright," his Brother agreed as he watched him leave. "I'll be driving to Sam's though and carpool there with him!"

"GOT IT!" he heard his Brother called back.

Triton let out a sigh before he cleaned the wine glass, dried it, and followed by putting it away before he headed for his room to put on his swimming shorts for when he watched the camaro while also making sure that he packed a change of clothes for the party. Once the two of them were ready to go, they then took the oldest truck to the Witwicky's home.

...My Line...

The young Scout sat in the drive way of the Witwicky family home in his alt-mode when the blue tinted dark haired mech older Brother of the best friend of Samuel walked over to stand in front of him with more skin showing then before. He was holding a blue trimed black backpack as he looked at the camaro before sighing.

"Well, time to get you cleaned up for Sam," he stated as he placed his hands on his hips.

Bumblebee watched as he walked towards the garage where he put away the backpack and pulled out cleaning supplies before pouring soap into the bucket that he had placed down next to him. He then filled it with water and dropped a sponge into it before he turned the water hose onto him causing the young Autobot to jump at the cold water hitting him as the Alexopoulos rise him down.

Bumblebee didn't know what to do as he watched the handsome mech put the hose down, pick up the sponge, and started to wash him down while ignoring the fact that he had moved. The Scout relaxed as he was cleaned by the mech though when he reached the hood of the alt-mode before stopping when he couldn't reach the spot in the center of it, did he pay a bit more attention.

...My Line...

Triton stared at the spot that he hadn't gotten to yet before letting out a sigh. He knew that he was being stupid and acting a bit like a girl which had mentally shuddering. And so, with another sigh, the young Alexopoulos leaned over the hood to reach the spot though the action caused the hood of the Camaro to heat up under him.

" _That's the way...ah, ah, ah...I like it...ah, ah, ah_ ," the radio played as the 22-year-old boy had to pressing up against the Camaro to reach the spot.

This had the blue tinted dark head to roar back in anger and embarrassment.

"What in the P-Hell?" Triton growled in anger as he glared at the Camaro. "I swear either you are alive or I'm going insane."

The young Alexopoulos just continued to glare as the car jumped in surprise.

...My Line...

Bumblebee could only watch the blue tinted dark haired boy, who truly had the Autobot symbol pendent around his neck, and a birthmark matching the symbol in the middle of his chest.

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the young Autobot commed.

::Optimus here:: the Prime answered. ::Have you find the Witwicky boy, yet?::

::Yes, Sir:: Bumblebee informed as he watched the mech rinsed the soap off of him. ::However, I thought that you should know that the older Brother of Samuel's friend has an Autobot symbol pendent around his neck. He even has a birthmark in the same shape, too, and from what Samuel has said is that the youngest has a pendent that is similar around his neck::

::Dat is so weird:: a gangster sounding voice butted in.

::I agree Jazz:: the Prime agreed. ::I'll have Ratchet run a scan over the either one of them or both:: He vented a sigh. ::Send the signal tonight::

::Understood Optimus:: Bumblebee stated. ::Bumblebee out::

The young Autobot went back to watching the mech as he put everything away.

...My Line...

Once everything was put away, Triton went about drying him off before patting the hood of the Camaro and then gave him a waxing and buffing.

"Well, that's all I can do for today," the blue tinted dark haired teen sighed as he finished with sigh. "Maybe tomorrow I'll add some new paint.

After making sure that he put everything away, the young Alexopoulos then pulled out his clothing for the Lake Party before undressing in the garage. He pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans that hanged off his right hip, a stone wash jean jacket over a blue muscle t-shirt, and a pair of New Balance black trimmed blue tennis shoes with black soles. He then pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair before he put his pendant around his neck allowing it hang with his dog tags. Letting out a sigh, the young Alexopoulos looked at the pendent and ran his thumb over the strange symbols that hanged from the bottom of the face as his Oppiluk ran through his mind. With one last sigh, Triton grabbed two Jerichoes 9 mm handguns that he tucked into the waistband of his jeans making sure that his shirt and jacket hide them before he walked out of garage and back out to his truck where he threw his backpack into the bed.

"TRITON!"

The marine turned around to see his Brother and Sam walking towards his Camaro as the Witwicky parents were talking. With a small smile came to the blue tinted dark haired adult's face when he walked over to the car where he allowed his Brother to climb into the back before he gave a small wave to the Witwicky parents and then he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Judy Witwicky called out to Sam.

"Yeah, alright," Sam called back.

"Eleven o'clock!" Ron reinforced as Sam waved.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely," Judy called out once again as Sam started the Camaro before letting out a gasp.

"Seat belts on!" Ron yelled at them as Sam pulled out the drive away.

The two Brothers let out a slight laugh at that though the rest of they said went unheard.

...My Line...

"Hey, Apollo," Sam spoke up as he drove.

"Yeah?" he asked while he looked at him.

The young male swallowed nervously while glancing at his from the corner of his eyes at him unaware that his very much alive Camaro was listening in.

"Umm...don't get mad, but I promised that I'll pick Miles up for the Lake Party," he told his as calmly as possible.

At that moment, the Camaro went deathly quiet though both Triton and Sam noticed Apollo's eyes narrow and darken from the rear-view mirror.

"I'm sorry, but it almost sounded like you said that you were going to pick up Miles," he stated as calmly as possible.

Sam once again swallowed as he was hit the young Alexopoulos' well placed glare in anger though the young Autobot was horrified that a young human teen can even have a glare that just seems to go right through the person it was aimed at.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he informed.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Apollo growled almost sounding a bit demonic. "You know that I hate Miles especially when he likes to make fun of the fact I'm a jock." He let out another growl as Sam pulled up onto Miles Street. "I swear to the gods that if he tries anything Samuel then both him and you well disappear to never be seen again. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" Sam yelled in fear as he glared at him before Triton quickly climbing into the back to try and calm down his younger Brother.

The young Autobot Scout watched as the teen crossed his arms over his chest as the adult of the group talked calmly to him in a different language, but Bumblebee could still see Apollo's anger rolling off him in waves though the young Scout was a bit worried about the fact that he had looked serious about making both boys disappear.

...My Line...

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as they pulled up to the lake.

"Of course, Miles," answered Sam. "It's a lake. Public property and besides the Alexopoulos Brothers were invited." All the two tinted dark haired siblings did was roll their eyes while Apollo kept his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here." All four of them then out of the Camaro once it was parked. "Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Apollo and Triton couldn't help, but snort as he walked over to Mikaela with a small smile. "I'm good, right?"

"Hey, Mikky," Apollo greeted.

"I'm so glad you came, Apollo," the dark-haired girl told him as they hugged for a brief moment.

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself with all these idiots," cackled the young boy.

She then turned to the oldest of the two males with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Triton," Mikaela told him. "Are you on leave?"

"It good to see you, too, Mikaela," the Marine said with a small smile. "And yes, I am. It's a two week leave."

"And then back to overseas," his Brother sighed at that.

Triton shot his Brother a playful glare while the teenage girl giggled.

"Hey, guys, check it out," Trent said getting their attention along with his friends. "Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Apollo narrowed his eyes at his fellow football player though he ended up rolling his eyes as Miles started to climb a tree. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam answered as Trent walked over to them.

"I see that," was the jock's response as he watched. "It looks- It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Apollo flinched as he remembered that epic fail while his Marine Brother shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked while the younger Alexopoulos raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"Haha," Sam laughed nervously. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Mikaela and Apollo shared a look before the two of them moved towards them.

"That's funny," Trent growled as he stepped forward.

"Okay, okay," the dark-haired girl said as she stepped in between them while the red tinted dark-haired boy stood next to her with his arms crossed. "You know what?" Mikaela pushed on Trent's chest. "Stop."

The young girl and boy then walked back to the group though the two siblings looked at Sam with a 'Nice going' look.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Both Apollo and Mikaela stood next to each other as they faced Trent.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked him with a smile.

"Oh, no," answered Trent at once. "No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny and my teammate just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh," sighed Mikaela. "Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

She then reached into the truck and pulled out her bag before both her and the Apollo turned around and started to walk down the street away from the group.

"Oh-kay," Trent said with a shrug. "You'll call me."

The older brother watched the younger walk away with Mikaela feeling pride in the fact that Apollo wasn't going to let her walk home alone.

...My Line...

A smile came to the red tinted dark haired Alexopoulos as he heard a familiar Camaro drive up to them before slowly to a stop.

" _Who's gonna come around_ -" the radio was playing.

"Mikaela!" Sam called out. "It's Sam."

"- _when you break_?"

"Witwicky?" he asked. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." Mikaela looked over at Apollo, who let out a cackle, while shrugging. "You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house." The dark-haired girl stopped before both her and the young Alexopoulos turned to the Camaro. "There you go." Apollo climbed into the back first where his Brother was before Mikaela got into the front. "So...uh..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," the dark-haired girl sighed.

"You can duck down if you want," the young Witwicky told her. "I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no," she said quickly when she realized what it sounded like. "I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"Oh," Sam breathed.

"This same situation that I'm always in," she told him. "'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" asked Sam.

"Still doesn't mean that you should have to settle with a guy like that has a small brain," Triton informed her.

Mikaela let out a giggle as she was the only one that knows that the oldest of the two siblings wasn't into females, but males.

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car," he told her making the young girl to look at him. "Like, I just put in that light there." He was trying to show off his muscles to Mikaela. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you...are you new to school?" Mikaela asked him. "This year? This your first year?"

'Well, this is awkward,' the two Brothers thought.

"Oh, no," answered Sam. "No. We've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do-do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked him.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History," Sam answered. "Language arts. Math. Science."

"Sam."

"Sam. Yeah."

"Sam Wilkicky."

"Wit-wicky," Sam corrected.

"God, you know what?" asked the dark-haired girl. "I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No, it's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable," Sam told her before the Camaro started to drive on its own. "Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on." The two young Alexopoulos looked at the radio when it turned on playing Sexual Healing before they started to cackle. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

" _When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing_ -"

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-"

" _Sexual healing. Sex-u-al_."

The siblings cackling turned into a full-blown laughter.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do.

"Uh-huh," Mikaela said sarcastically as she was pulling her into a half ponytail.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

The Alexopoulos' were holding their sides as he laughed harder when the Camaro played I feel good as they came to a stop on top of a hill.

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-"

" _Wooooah! Ah feel good_!"

"Just pop the hood," Mikaela ordered as she got out of the Camaro with both Triton and Apollo right behind her still cackling and it wasn't long before Sam joined the two siblings and female in front of the car. "Whoa, nice headers." Once the hood was up. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster," Triton answered for Mikaela

"Oh. I like to go faster."

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose."

"Yeah?" asked Sam. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, my dad," she answered. "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird," Sam said in surprise. "I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." He then looked away from her. "Oh my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it," she informed. "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent."

"Unh."

"He hates it."

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

"Okay," Mikaela stated while Apollo started to cackle again. "You want to fire it up for me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

The siblings both face palmed while the unknown Autobot mentally groaned in disbelief while Mikaela let out a sigh.

"You know what?" she asked. "I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah...Good luck with your car."

"Alright," Sam stated as Mikaela grabbed her bag out of the Camaro before both her and Apollo walked away. "Walking's healthy, right?" Triton jumped into the back seat as Sam got into the driver seat quickly. "Oh, God, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

" _Baby come back_!" the radio started to play.

"Whoo."

" _Any kind of fool could see_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he quickly slammed the hood closed and got back into the Camaro before spinning it around.

Apollo noticed the smile on Mikaela's face as they walked.

" _There was something- in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah! You can blame it all on me_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he drove up to them. "Wait a second!"

" _I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_!"

The young Banes and Alexopoulos than got back into the Camaro and Sam took off down the road.

...My Line...

"There it is," Sam told Mikaela when he pulled up in front of her place.

"I had fun," the dark-haired girl told him. "Um. So, you know, thanks for listening."

The youngest Alexopoulos smiled as the radio played What I've Done.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"You-you think I'm shallow?"

The red tinted dark haired boy looked at his dark-haired friend in surprise and disbelief along with Sam.

"I think you're...No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Apollo sat up straighter at that when a voice that he could barely remember sounded through his head.

...My Line...

 _"There's going to be more to the Brothers then meets the eye, Hera," a deep male voice stated._

...My Line...

"Okay," Mikaela told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you at school."

"Alright," Sam agreed as she got out of the Car and walked towards the house. "That's stupid...that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid." He looked back up at her to see that Mikaela waved at him before walking inside. "Oh God." Sam let out a chuckle. "Oh my God. I love my car."

"Good job, Sam," Apollo told him as Triton climbed into the front.

"Thanks, Apollo," Sam thanked him.

"Well, let's get back to your place," Triton asked. "After all, Apollo and I have to get home."

"Right," Sam cackled.

The two Alexopoulos smiled before Sam headed for his neighborhood so they could pick up Triton's truck.


	3. 3: Triton Meet the Autobots! Scrap!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine,**_ ** _Overdrive, Prowl,_** _ **and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off_** _ **and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 _ **Triton Magnus Alexopoulos is an 22-year-old Marine and an older Brother from a Greek Pureblood Most Noble House of Witches and Wizards, who had moved to the States from England in the 1700s, and joined the Wizarding World colonies. However, he has a secret that only his Mother, the Head of the Most Noble House of Alexopoulos knows that he keeps close to the chest. Since the age of 5, Triton has kept his secret in the dark, but when his younger Brother's friend, Sam Witwicky buys a car that turns out to be an robotic life form from another planet, his secret is forced out into the open all while Triton finds himself falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots.**_

 ** _Slow Going Optimus Prime/Original Mech Hybrid Character(s)_**

 ** _Samuel James Witwicky/Mikaela Banes_**

...My Line...

Once the two Brothers had gotten back home and eat, the youngest went up to his bedroom to work on his homework while Triton had a shower before he turned on the TV in his room to watch the news. He stopped toweling his hair to look over when John Keller, the Secretary of Defense come on making the young Marine to wonder what was going on.

" _At this time, we are unable to confirm whether there were any survivors_..."

"Scrap," Triton cursed as he sat heavily on his bed while placing his head in his hands.

" _We are dealing with highly effective weapons system, one that we have not come across before. But, our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women_..."

"Primus, I hope my team managed to escape," he sighed before he snapped his head up. "Scrap. Sarah."

He picked up an electric blue color iPhone that was next to his bed and dialed a number.

" _Hello_ ," a female voice cracked on the other side when the phone was picked up.

"Sarah, it's Triton," the blue tinted dark haired male said as he threw on a black shirt that had been laid next to him with Marines written in white across the front.

" _Triton_?" the female asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm on leave." He let out a sigh. "I just saw the news." He heard her sob on the other end as he grabbed his keys. "So, I'm coming over..." He walked out of his room and over to Apollo's room. "Right now."

" _Okay_ ," she said softly.

"I'll see you and Annabelle soon, Sarah," the Alexopoulos informed her as he opened his Brother's bedroom door.

" _Yeah, see you soon, Triton_ ," Sarah Lennox said before they hung up.

Triton stuck his head through the door and into the teenager's room to see him at his desk working on his homework.

"Hey, Apollo, I'm going over to be with Sarah," he informed him.

"Why?" Apollo asked as he turned around in his chair to look at him.

"Because there has been an attack at the SOCCENT Base that I was stationed at and no one knows if there are survivors," the older Brother informed him. "So, I'm going to check on Sarah and Annabelle."

"Okay."

"I should be back in the morning," Triton said before he pulled his head back.

"See you then!"

The marine closed the room's door before he rushed down the stairs and out the door only pausing long enough to grab a leather black jacket and a black helmet with blue ghost flames licking from the behind at the bottom to the very top and sides. Once he walked outside, he saw a 2007 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R motorcycle with the seat, the gage areas, handlebars, and wheels that where in black while it's main color was a shiny aqua blue setting in front of the steps with a man about the age of 45 dressed in a black suit standing next to it.

"Your motorcycle, sir," the man told him as he held out a set of keys.

"Thanks, Thomas," Triton thanked as he took them.

"I'll inform, Mrs Alexopoulos when she calls, shill I sir?" the butler asked as his employer's eldest son got onto the motorcycle and started it up.

"Yes," he answered as he placed his helm on. "I'll be home in the morning, Thomas."

"Yes, sir," he heard Thomas said before he zoomed out off.

...My Line...

Apollo was laying wide awake in his bed later that night after he had finished his homework thinking about the attack on the SOCCENT Base in Qatar. He was worried about what that attack meant and that he hoped that his Brother was going to be okay seeing as he had just lost his team. The young Alexopoulos was even about Sarah and her newborn daughter as he saw Lennox family as a part of his own. The red tinted dark haired teen wonder if the attack had anything to do with how his Brother had acted the whole time they had been in Sam's car. At the same time he couldn't help, but think that it had something to do with those glasses that Sam has and it didn't help that he could see something was on it lenses that looked like a map of some kind. With a sigh, the young Alexopoulos got up from his bed, put on his shoes as well as a mid-waist blue leather jacket, and headed down the stairs to get a glass of water when the main phone rung.

"Hello?" he asked once he picked it up.

" _Apollo_ ," Sam's voice was heard.

"Sam?"

" _Listen. My Car has been stolen and I'm following it right now_ ," Sam informed him.

"What? Sam..."

" _I'm about two miles from your place right now_ ," Sam interrupted. "So can you meet me outside?"

"Fine," Apollo sighed as he rubbed his face. "I'll see you then."

" _Thank you_."

The young Alexopoulos let out a groan as the dial tone was heard before he placed the phone back down. The red tinted dark haired teen ran over to the front and ran out after grabbing a bike helmet before grabbing a red mountain bike. He hopped onto the bike and then paddling the gates where he waited till he saw Sam's Camaro and then Sam, himself before he followed.

...My Line...

The young Alexopoulos raised an eyebrow as the Camaro pulled into a junkyard before Sam jumped off his bike while Apollo hopped off his skateboard and they both walked inside.

"Samuel James Witwicky," Apollo growled as he followed his friend through the yard. "I swear to the gods that if you get us arrested than I will hack into your computer and delate everything on it."

All Sam did was swallow hard in fear as he had seen the result of one of the young Alexopoulos' revenge hack before and he did not want to be on the other side of it.

"Apollo…" he trailed off as they caught sight of a giant yellow robot standing a few feet away from them. "Oh, my God."

'What the fuck?' the red tinted dark haired 17-year-old teen thought as the young 'bot pointed a spotlight up to the sky. "Dear Gods." Apollo than titled his head when he what looked like wings on his back. "What is he?"

"I don't know," breathed the Witwicky as he had a look of disbelief on his face before he pulled out his cell phone. "My name-is Sam Witwicky." Apollo just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And this is Apo…"

"Don't you dare," he growled at him as he face the other boy a death glare making him turn the phone back onto himself.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" Sam asked before he pointed his phone towards where the robot stood for a moment and then turn it back to himself. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine." The Alexopoulos groaned in annoyance. "I'm holding it for Miles."

"What in the hell?" Apollo asked in shock.

"No, no, wait, that-okay, that's not true," Sam corrected. "It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "Mojo, I love you."

With a roll his eyes, Apollo looked over their hiding place to where the 'bot was and found that it was no longer there before he turned back to Sam.

"Sam, the car's gone so let's go back home," he told him as they slowly walked back while looking around for any danger.

It was then that the young Alexopoulos took off in a sprint when 2 dogs started to charge at them while barking making Sam to quickly follow him as he too ran away from them.

"No!" Sam yelled in fear. "No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" The two of them ran into a building where they jumped up onto some barrels. "Oh, my God! Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" It was then that Sam's car crashed through another entrance. "Whoa! Alright! Oh! No! No!" The car than chased the dogs away before he started to circle around Sam and Apollo. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them!" He then threw the keys at the Camaro. "Car's yours!"

Without looking back, both Sam and Apollo ran outside after they had gotten down from the barrels before they heard the sirens of the police as they pulled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam breathed. "Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

"Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands."

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up!" the cop yelled at him. "Walk towards the car." Both boys did as they were told and walked towards the car. "Put your head on the hood."

All the Alexopoulos did was roll his eyes as he placed his head on the hood.

...My Line...

Triton let out a sigh as both Ron and him walked into the police station to see the younger members of their families sitting in front of a group of cops.

"You do know that you can't interrogate them without a parent or guardian present, right?" the marine asked.

One of the Deputies turned to look at him.

"And who are you?"

"Marine Private Officer, First Class, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos," he answered as he showed his dog tags. "I am the older Brother of Apollo Magnus Alexopoulos."

The Deputy looked at the tags before looking at the two boys.

"So, tell us again what happened?" he asked as the two adults leaned against the desk behind them.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being," Sam said as if he was talking to a slow person. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up?" asked the Deputy that was interrogating him. "Wow. It's really neat." This had the aquamarine eyed teen rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, chiefie." It was that he narrowed his eyes when the deputy handed Sam and him a cup and a tissue each. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Sam looked at the things in his hands that Apollo refused to touch before looking at the deputy with a confused expression on his face. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam answered with a shake of his head.

"And I would sooner jump off a cliff then ruin my chance of joining the military like every other Alexopoulos has done since the 1700s by taking drugs," Apollo growled while glaring at the man in anger.

Triton felt his eyebrow twitched when another deputy tossed the one interrogating Sam a pill bottle.

"What's these?" he asked as he held it up to show Sam and Apollo. "Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

"Those are his dog's pain pills," the red tinted dark haired football player stated with annoyance clear in his voice.

"You know, a Chihuahua," Ron backed him up when the deputy looked at him. "A little..."

The deputy let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead which showed his gun that Sam caught sight of.

"What was that?" the deputy asked when he noticed.

"Huh?" was both Sam's and Apollo's question.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent?" the deputy asked him as he got into Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"You know what?' the marine growled as he forced his Brother to stand up. "That's enough of this fragging slag."

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Let's go Sam," Triton ordered before he turned to the cop. "I really think that you need to have a drug test if you think two kids, who have never caused trouble for you cops, are on drugs and don't read the label of a pill bottle."

At that a few of the other officers looked at the deputy with suspicion in their eyes as the marine dragged his Brother and Sam out with Ron right behind him.

"You rock, Bro," Apollo laughed.

"And you are grounded," Triton fired back which halted Apollo's laughter. "For two months."

"Two months?" the younger Brother asked in shock.

"Mom's words," the older sibling answered. "Not mine..." He glared at Apollo. "Cause if it had been, you would had to wait till you were 19 to join the military instead of waiting till you turned 18 to join."

Apollo stared at after his older Brother in horror as he walked towards his motorcycle before quickly following.

"Wait!" he called. "Your joking right? Right, Triton? You wouldn't forced me to wait till I turned 19 before enlisting...would you?"

All he got in answer as a raised eyebrow from his Marine Brother which made him groan as he realized that yes, yes his Brother would as that would be torture to Apollo.

...My Line...

Once the two siblings got back home, the electric blue-eyed adult went into his room where he collapsed on the couch and fall asleep not even caring to take off his jacket. It was around 12 in the afternoon when he woke up before he sat up in bed with yawn and stretched. The young Alexopoulos then got up out of the bed and walked into his bathroom where he stripped of his night clothes and the jumped into the shower to clean himself off from early this morning. When he finished with his shower, he got, dried off, and then wrapped the towel around waist before walking back into his bedroom and over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of ocean blue boxers.

Once he had them on, he then pulled a muscle waist length mesh fish netting dark gray shirt before he walked over to his closet where he pulled out a sleeveless muscle black tank top with Army written on the front in blue that he added over it and then pulled on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. He then grabbed a leather black jacket and threw it on, and added a pair of ankle length white socks followed by a pair of blue trimmed in black tennis shoes that has blue soles from the other night. However, Triton completed his look with his pendent that he tucked into his shirt to hide as no one, but his Mother and younger Brother knew about it before he brushed his hair. Taking a last look in the mirror, the young Alexopoulos let out a sigh as he had felt something off with that day before he grabbed a pair of 9 mm. Jericho handguns that he tucked into the back of his jeans. He had made sure that they were hidden before he put an 11" stick with ice like carvings along the almost white wood that was tinted with blue into a holster on his wrist. Once he was sure that he had everything including his tags, he left the mansion and the ground's on his motorcycle to head back to the Lennox Farm House to help Sarah with Annabelle as they waited for news about Will.

...My Line...

Triton let out a sigh as he walked out a BK after eating a quick lunch when Sam on a pink bicycle hit a bump in the side walk and went over the handle bars of the bike in front of Bugger King where Mikaela was hanging out with her female friends.

"Whoaah!"

"Oh, my God!" once of the dark-haired girl's friends gasped.

"Sam?" said dark-haired girl asked.

"That has got to hurt," the Alexopoulos cackled quietly as he got onto his motorcycle.

"Oh, hi," Sam grunted in greeting

"That was, uh, that was really...awesome."

"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, alright?" Sam asked in answer as he got up and picked up the bike. "I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." He then took off with Bumblebee following him again. "Got to go."

"Huh?"

Triton looked at the camaro to see no driver in the front seat.

"Scrap."

He quickly put on his helmet before starting up his ride and took off after Sam and the Autobot.

...My Line...

While at a stop light, the young Alexopoulos raised an eyebrow when he noticed a police car before started to curse under his breath upon seeing the Decepticon Symbol.

"Cons," he groaned before quickly going on his way after the light turned green.

...My Line...

Triton pulled up to an abandon parking lot before he jumped off while taking off his helmet as he ran in and it didn't take him long to find Sam in an abandon parking lot by his yelling.

"No!" Sam was heard yelling making him to pick up the pace. "Stop! Oh, God." He, of course, came to a stop when he saw the police car there with Sam on the ground and moving forward making him scoot back. "Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"SAM!" he yelled as he rushed to his side.

"I'm-whoah!" Sam screamed. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh-whoah whoa-stop, stop!

"Stop it you psycho 'Con!" the young Alexopoulos yelled as he moved as well worried that it might hit them.

"Please!" the young Witwicky yelled that he didn't hear what he said. "Okay, what do you want from me? Okay." Then he's shock it started to transform before his eyes though the marine was already moving to run. "Oh, God, no! No!"

"Run Sam!" the blue-eyed male yelled at him as he pulled Sam with him.

"Oh, shit!" Sam cursed as they took off running away from the Decepticon. "Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!" The two of them cried out when the 'Con hit them and sent them into another car. "It's a bad dream."

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" the Decepticon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"Yeah," Sam answered nervously.

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?" Barricade asked him.

With a growl, Triton pulled out one of his two guns and fired at the 'Con before grabbing Sam and the two run over the roof of the car and jumped onto the ground with the young Witwicky screaming. As they ran towards the entrance/exist of the lot when they noticed Mikaela heading their way making the young marine to groan.

"Get back!" Sam yelled at her as she turned into the lot. "Stop! Whoah!"

The military man came to a stop when Sam tackled the dark-haired girl off of her motorbike.

"Oh-God!" Mikaela groaned as she took off her helmet and tossed it aside. "What is your problem, Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster right there!" Sam answered her. "It just attacked me and Triton! Here he comes!" They all looked over to see the 'Con running towards them while growling. "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

"Sam, what is that thing?"

Just then to their shock and the young Alexopoulos' secret happiness a car spun onto the scene with the Camaro knocking 'Con off his feet before pulling to a stop next to the others.

"You have to get in the car," Sam ordered her. "Get in."

"I don't want-I don't want to," Mikaela told him scared as Triton jumped into the back seat.

"Get in the car," Sam told her. "Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

"GET INTO THE SLAGGING CAR ALREADY, MIKAELA!" Triton yelled making the two teens to jump while the Autobot wondered why he knew how to curse using a Cybertronian word.

"Get in!" Sam ordered once he got over the shock as she jumped in.

"Go, go, go, go, go," Sam ordered once all three of them were in.

...My Line...

The Alexopoulos didn't know if he yell at the Scout or laugh when he started to play Pretty Handsome Awkward in the car chase where Barricade chased after Bumblebee.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Oh, God!" Mikaela yelled. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not," Sam told her. "No, we're not gonna die."

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Fuck it-" Mikaela cursed.

Triton cursed out Bumblebee in Greek when he drove towards a glass window of a building.

"Oh, my God!" Sam yelled when he noticed as well. "No! We're gonna die!" The young marine was still cursing out the 'bot, but he added in death threats as well when he drove right through the glass. "Oh, my God!"

"Oh, oh my God!" Mikaela panicked as all two cars and motorcycle did a U-turn though Barricade didn't do it right.

This allowed Bumblebee to get more of a head start.

...My Line...

Bumblebee backed up into a darken corner of a Power Station before he turned off his lights and engines.

"We're locked in," Sam noted when the Camaro locked the doors to keep them in. "Unh! The car won't start."

"No slag, Captain Obvious," Triton growled.

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" asked Sam just as Barricade could be seen driving past their hiding place. "Okay." All three looked the keys that turned as the Decepticon started to back up. "Time to start..." With a roar Bumblebee shot off from his hiding place, pasted the 'Con, over a bridge, and then Bumblebee spun around opened his doors and sent Sam, Mikaela, and Triton falling out before he transformed taking fighting stances. "Oof!"

"DIE!" Barricade roared while transforming in mid-air and tackling both 'bots before he unleashed a mini-con.

Triton stayed where he was as he watched the fight looking worried for the two good 'bots, but he flicked his right wrist and the stick from before slid into it. He waited for the right moment before aiming it at Barricade.

"Sectumsempra!" he called out.

The young Alexopoulos was oh so pleased that using that spell wasn't illegal in the states if there is a good reason for it, but it still did it's job by cutting the 'Con's neck cable making it start bleeding blue blood. This allowed Bumblebee to get the upper and once Barricade was down, the bot turned around and walked towards the two teens and lone adult as Sam and Mikaela joined Triton, who put his wand away.

"What is it?"

"It's a robot," Sam answered.

"Nah, really?" the Alexopoulos asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Sam glared at him while Mikaela giggled.

"But, like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced...robot," Sam stated as he moved towards them. "It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

"No, he is not," sighed the Marine only to be ignored.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us," informed Sam. "He would have done that already."

"Really?" asked Mikaela. "Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

The soldier looked at the two teens in amusement.

"I think they wants something from me."

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Oh, girl, you don't know the half of it," Triton stated with smile.

"Can you talk?" asked Sam after shooting a glare at the Alexopoulos.

" _XM Satellite Radio-digital cable brings you-Columbia Broadcasting System_ ," asked Bumblebee.

"So, you...you talk through the radio?" asked the blue tinted dark-haired male for the other two.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful_ ," Bumblebee's radio answered as he pointed at him. " _You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

The marine blushed in embarrassment.

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked as he completely ignored the weird factor of what happened. "What was that?"

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain-Throughout the inanimate vastness of space-Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven-hallelujah_!" Bumblebee answered him.

"Visitors from heaven?" asked Mikaela quietly. "What, what are you two, like, an alien or something?"

Bumblebee nodded while pointing at her before he returned to his Alt-mode.

" _Any more questions you want to ask_?"

"He wants us to get in the car," breathed Sam

"And go where?"

Triton didn't have to be told twice so he got into Bumblebee as Sam looked at Mikaela.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" he asked Mikaela.

She looked at him before they finally got into the camaro and then stopped to get Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse.

...My Line...

The Wizard Marine sat in the back looking out the window as they drove.

"This car's a pretty good driver," Mikaela told the two males.

"I know," Sam agreed before looked at the empty driver seat. "Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?

"I'm not going to sit in that seat," Mikaela told him. "He's driving."

"Yeah," the young Witwicky agreed. "You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here besides Triton," he answered. "You know, safety first."

"Yeah, all right."

"You all right?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Alright."

Mikaela crawled into his lap and sat in his lap as he pulled the seat belt over them.

"Okay, there you go," Sam said. "There, see? That's better."

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move," she told him as Triton cackled in the back.

"Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand?"

"Hmm?"

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee then gave off an electronic squeal before he screeched to a stop.

"Whoah!" Sam groaned as all three got out of car. "Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get-no, that doesn't work. See?"

"Move it, you moron!" another driver yelled.

"Great, now..." Sam once again groaned as they all moved to side while the Camaro did a u-turn. "See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off."

"Oh, who gives a frag about 4000 dollars?" Triton asked with a growl. "I mean, how in the Pit are we going to get back to town?" He then looked at his cell phone. "Frag! I was suppose to be at the Lennox Farm 5 hours ago!" It was then that he saw a new slick Camaro pull up to them. "Huh? Guys!"

"What-?" Sam asked while Mikaela gasped before all three got back into Bumblebee's Alt-mode.

Who then returned to the road.

...My Line...

The three of them all got out of Bumblebee when he pulled up into an alleyway and they looked around as a black GMC Topkick, a silver Porsche Pontiac, a yellow-green and red Search and Rescue Hummer, and a red and blue Peterbilt Semi-Truck drove up and then coming to a stop in front of them before the Semi started to transform followed by the others.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the Semi-Transformer asked in a really deep voice.

The blue tinted dark-haired marine stared at him in surprise as he felt some kind of connection to him, but he didn't know why, however, he know that it was a different connection then the one he felt with his and his Brother's Oppiluk. He had even noticed the semi glance at him with shock and interest before looking back at Sam.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime," the 35 feet Autobot told them. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But, you can call us Autobots for short," the Search and Rescue Hummer told them though his optics where on the Prime and the marine.

"Autobots."

"What's crackin', little bitches?" asked the Porsche Pontiac.

"My second Lieutenant."

"Hyah!"

Triton let out a cackle when the Lieutenant preformed some break dancing moves.

"Designation Jazz."

"Dis looks like a cool place ta kick it," Jazz told them as he flipped back to set on a car.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"The internet," Triton answered.

This got looks from the other Autobots as well as cackles though Optimus gave a small smile.

"That's is correct," he agreed with them as he looked back at Sam "We did learn Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He then pointed at an Autobot behind them. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

They all turned around when they heard the sounds of a clicking sound to see two cannons pointed at them as Triton had whipped out a handgun and pointed it at Ironhide's optic.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh, I know I am," the young Alexopoulos answered as he took the safety off. "But, I believe the question is, are you?"

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus ordered.

With a sigh, the marine tucked his gun into the back of his jeans with his shirt and jacket covering it as Sam and Mikaela looked at him in surprise.

"Just kidding," Ironhide informed him. "I just wanted to show him my cannons." He then looked at the wizard, who was smirking up at him. "Good call in aiming for the optic, youngling."

"I think we're going to get along just fine Ironhide," the Alexopoulos stated.

"Heh," Sam laughed nervously.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," the Prime went on.

"Mmm," he sniffed the air. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the dark-haired femme." At that the young Alexopoulos busted up laughing as Sam and Mikaela looked embarrassed before he looked at Optimus. "It also seem that the young adult is half Cybertronian, Prime."

Triton sobered up quickly while he stiffen as all eyes and optics turned towards him in either shock or confusion.

'Scrap,' he thought as he kept an emotionless expression on his face while he panicked on the inside. 'Scrap! Scrap! Scrap!'

All of their helms and heads then turned towards Bumblebee, who buzzed to get their attention.

{He even knows how to curse like us, too} the yellow and black mech beeped and clicked.

'Thanks a lot mech,' the young Alexopoulos thought as Optimus turned to him.

"What is your name, youngling?" he asked.

"Marine Private Officer, First Class, Triton Alexopoulos," he answered as he stood at attention like he was talking to his team captain, Lennox.

Ratchet snorted at that.

"I think he meant your full name," the medic stated.

However, he just got a glare from the marine, who wasn't going to give that out. Jazz was the first to realize that the young Alexopoulos didn't want what the medic had broadcasted to the humans out.

"How about weh git back ta introduction, huh?" he asked.

The red and blue mech nodded his helm before he set up.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus finished.

"Bumblebee, right?"

" _Check out the rep, yep, second to none_ -" Bumblebee's radio played as he punched the air while bouncing.

"So, you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded his head once before a red laser like beam hit his neck making the three teens to look over at Ratchet.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet informed them. "I'm still working on them."

Optimus stood up to his full height then

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," he answered. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?"

"Megawho?" the young Alexopoulos asked confused.

Optimus placed two of his fingers to his temple and then from his optic came...a blue laser?

"Our planet was once a powerful empire," he answered as he showed them. "Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars." The dark-haired male glared at the hologram of the Decepticon. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Oh-my grandfather," breathed Sam.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," the Prime told them. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

"eBay?" asked Triton as his temper finally flared. "eBay, really Samuel?"

Sam swallowed as he heard the growl in his words as the blue hinted dark haired 22-year-old was giving him a electric blue-eyed death glare. The Prime picked up the marine just in case he tried to beat Sam black and blue, however, the red and blue mech did notice something flash across the young adult's face and he wondered if he could feel the connection between them before he looked back at the two humans.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet informed them.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Well, we're screwed seven ways to Sunday," sighed Triton.

Jazz looked at him with amusement before looking back.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" asked Mikaela.

"He better or I'll kill him myself," the marine growled. "And I know how to hide the body."

Sam looked at his friends older Brother with slight fear while the Prime looked at him wondering if he was serious.


	4. 4: It's S-7! Wait! What's S-7!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine,**_ ** _Overdrive, Prowl,_** _ **and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off_** _ **and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 _ **Triton Magnus Alexopoulos is an 22-year-old Marine and an older Brother from a Greek Pureblood Most Noble House of Witches and Wizards, who had moved to the States from England in the 1700s, and joined the Wizarding World colonies. However, he has a secret that only his Mother, the Head of the Most Noble House of Alexopoulos knows that he keeps close to the chest. Since the age of 5, Triton has kept his secret in the dark, but when his younger Brother's friend, Sam Witwicky buys a car that turns out to be an robotic life form from another planet, his secret is forced out into the open all while Triton finds himself falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots.**_

 ** _Slow Going Optimus Prime/Original Mech Hybrid Character(s)_**

 ** _Samuel James Witwicky/Mikaela Banes_**

...My Line...

The blue tinted dark haired 22-year-old looked out of the window of the Semi's passenger seat with a completely blank look on his face unaware that the Prime was watching him.

"Triton," the Prime's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Electric blue eyes looked over at the radio.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know, who your mech creator, is?" he asked.

"Yes," was the short answer.

"Then why won't you saying anything?"

"I have a younger Spark Brother, who knows nothing about any of this," the marine informed him. "And I would like to keep it that way."

"So, the less we know about you then the more in the dark your Brother is," Optimus vented.

"Yes."

"I see."

The cap fell silent then as they pulled into an alleyway before the Prime allowed the young marine to get out.

"I need you two to stay here, alright?" Sam told Mikaela and Triton as he and Mikaela got out of the camaro and the marine joined them. "You two got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them," Sam went on. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" asked Sam before he ran into his yard.

"He does know that having them to stay is going to be impossible, right?" the blue tinted dark haired male asked as he looked over at Mikaela. "After all they are so much taller then us."

Mikaela cackled nervously knowing that her marine friend had a point before the electric blue eyed male opened up the gate slightly to get a better look.

"Thanks for staying on my path," they heard Ron say sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," they heard Sam's panicked voice while Triton saw Sam slam the back door shut when Ron tried to open it. "No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron started to say

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores," breathed Sam.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Life is great, huh?"

"Life..." Sam turned around when he heard one of the Autobots transform and stand up to see it was Optimus. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

Triton was the next one to turn around to see him.

"What in the Pit?" he asked quietly in shock. "Yo, Prime." The Prime looked at him as he placed his hands onto his hips. "I get that you need the glasses, but please give Sam some time to get them." He then noticed that the rest of the Autobot team followed their leader and transformed as well. "You guys are suppose to be Robots in Disguise. So please be patient." He, however, just ended up with throwing his hands into the air when all of them just ignored his suggestion and started to move into the backyard. "OK, don't take my advice and get found out."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't," Sam spoke up. "I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," Sam told him. "I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna." Sam looked back to see Optimus move into the yard. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" asked Ron

"Right now," Sam answered with nodded.

" _Shh, shh, shh_."

"The-" Sam looked back at the noise to see Bumblebee looking around the corner. "Uh-I love you. God, I love you just so much right now.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you," Ron informed him as Bumblebee listened. "You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Sam asked. "Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Bumblebee looked at others and shushed them while Ron moved to head back inside.

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you!" Sam called after him. "Sleep good, handsome man!" As he turned around to face the Autobots as they all walked further into the yard while Triton walked into the yard before looking at them annoyed. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" The young Alexopoulos let out a sigh while placing his hands onto his hips again as Optimus walked around the yard. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the-please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no!" Then to his shock and Sam's horror the Prime stepped on and crunched the fountain. "Oh, no!"

"Oh-oops. Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I-you couldn't-you couldn't wait for five-you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam asked. "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" He then rushed over to where Triton was standing with Mikaela. "I told you two to watch them. I told you two."

"Okay, you know what?" Mikaela told him. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"I did try to stop them, but their more impatient then I am and that's saying something," the Alexopoulos stated with annoyances.

Just then a high pitch barking sounded within the air making them all to look over to see Mojo run over to Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad," Sam breathed before he saw Mojo. "No!" The dog just bark at Ironhide before he lifted his leg and peed on the Weapon Specialist. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Nnh, wet," groaned Ironhide as kicked the dog and shook his ped.

Sam ran over and caught Mojo before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam freaked. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Ironhide just powered up his cannons and aimed them at the dog. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

"Hhh."

"If you could just put the guns away..." Sam swallowed. "Put the-put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation," growled Ironhide.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" called out Triton making Sam to glare at him.

"Triton," Optimus stressed as he looked at his in disapproval.

"I didn't mean Sam, Prime," he stated. "I was talking about the annoying yapper mutt."

He than let out a yelp when the Prime picked him up and placed him on his left shoulder making him blinking in surprise as he sat down.

"No, no, no, no," Sam answered while still giving the marine a glare. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." Mikaela soon joined him as they looked at Ironhide. "This is my-this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"I sure as hell don't!" called the electric blue eyed adult. "Give me a wolf or tiger anyday."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

"Oh, stop bein' such a drama queen," Jazz told him which only earned the silver mech a glare.

"Alright. Whoa-ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," sighed Optimus as Sam ran into the house. "Autobots, recon."

...My Line...

"Where are they?" Sam asked himself as he looked around for the glasses. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on." He then looked over to see Triton jumping into his room when Optimus held up Mikaela and him in his hand. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short," the Prime told him.

"They really want those glasses," stated Mikaela as Sam helped inside.

"Come on," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry?"

"Okay. Yeah, no, no," Sam groaned. "It's definitely gone.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked as the teen and adult looked at him.

"My glasses were in the bag," Sam answered. "They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed," Mikaela stated. "So-so what do you gonna do?"

"I'm with Mikaela here," Triton agreed.

"So what I think you should do is you should..." Sam stated as he showed Mikaela to a side of his room. "You should check this whole..." He made a sweeping motion with his arm. "This whole section here."

"Yeah, all right," Mikaela agreed.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get-I'll get the corner here," Sam stated as he went over to the corner only to stop and turned back to her. "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my..." He took a box from her. "that's my private-sorry. That's nothing."

"You just...you just told me to look..."

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest," Sam stated.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room," Mikaela scowled. "I'm already stressed out enough."

The sound of transforming metal got Sam's attention as he was at the window when he heard it.

"Okay, what now?" the young Witwicky sighed before he started to freak again. "No. No. No. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

After that mild panic attack, Sam got back to looking around when the Prime came to the window.

"Sam?" Mikaela called out quietly as he still looked around. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," Sam breathed as he rushed to the window and looked out. "I can't-what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

The young Alexopoulos let out a sigh as he joined them.

"Oops!"

"Okay, listen," Sam panicked. "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here," stated Sam. "You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," the Prime ordered.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet said as he pushed Ironhide.

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back him.

The young Alexopoulos watched the Autobots in amusement.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Optimus. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The blue tinted dark haired 22-year-old let out a cackle before he turned around to head back in to help with the looking.

"Ow!" cried out Ratchet as he walked right into a power pole making him to turn around and rush to the window to look out at him just as he hit the ground making it shake. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically making Triton to cackle.

He then let out a groan when the lights went out only to yelp in shock as a bright light shone into the room.

"Ratchet, point the light," ordered the Prime.

"Come on, hurry," groaned Ironhide.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here," Sam stated as he came to the window and looked. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" they heard Ron call out. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"Damn it all to the Pit," Triton groaned before he rushed to hide behind Sam bed with Mikaela joining him.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up?" Sam asked as he opened the door. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Judy started to say only for Ron to push past Sam and into the room.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought," he stated as he looked around. "What was that light?"

"No, what light?" Sam asked as he turned and followed his Father. "What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!" Ron told him.

"You got two lights in your hand!" Sam said in frustration. "That's what it is."

The blue tinted dark haired Alexopoulos rolled his eyes at Sam's panicky tone of voice.

"There was light under the door," Ron told him.

"No, maybe it bounced-" Sam started to say before he trailed off. "Look, you can't-you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did-We knocked for five minutes," Ron stated in disbelief.

'No you didn't,' thought Triton with another eye roll.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!" yelled Judy.

"You didn't knock," Sam stated and the electric blue eyed adult found himself agreeing with him. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here," Sam told them. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" sighed the female Witwicky. "You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

Both Mikaela and Triton looked at each other before they looked away trying not to laugh as they heard Jazz asking Ratchet what masturbating was.

"Judy."

"Was I mastur-No, Mom!" yelled Sam in shock as he glanced over to Mikaela and Triton.

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

The two friends shared another look of amusement at they were hearing though Triton felt sorry for Sam as he had gotten the talk from both his Grandoppiluk and Uncles when he was only 13-years-old. This of course had terrified his Danniluk, Granddanniluk, and Aunts as they were overprotective of him much to his embarrassment. But, their saving grace was that he was more interested in his school work, football practice, and military training than finding a date. However, as time went on, he started to do one night stands with both genders though he did prefer the males over the females.

"That's not something for you to bring up," Ron told his wife. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?

"I mean-"

"Father-son thing," Sam agreed with his Father as he pointed back and forth.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy went on as if he didn't say anything. "You can call it...Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" asked the young Witwicky.

The young Alexopoulos clapped a hand over his mouth as he turned not to laugh at what he was hearing.

"My special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," the auburn haired woman apologized. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

The electric blue eyed male snorted quietly at that while Mikaela got an amused look.

"No, no, Dad," Sam started again when his Father headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"Oh, parents."

The two friends glanced at each other when they heard Optimus speak to his team.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it," Ron went on as he turned around to face Sam and missing the Prime.

The Prime quickly moved out of sight though by doing so he shook the house making it seem like an earthquake.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

The two friends held their breaths as they listened to what was going on in the room and outside in the backyard.

"Quick, hide!" the Prime ordered.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

Just then the lights came back on again much to everyone in the room relief.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Judy said happily.

"Hide?" Jazz was heard asking. "What? Where? Oh."

"Come on, get out of that tub," Judy told him as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" her husband asked.

"What about-" Jazz was still heard speaking before Triton noticed him look inside and then ducking out of side. "Oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam," complained Judy.

A deadpan look appeared on the young Alexopoulos' face at that as he figured that by now that Judy would realize that Sam was a boy and that they were naturally pigs unless they had OCD.

"Oh. Oh, no!" Ron sighed as he looked out of the bathroom window. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding," Judy asked as she joined.

"The parents are very annoying," he heard Ironhide say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know, we don't harm humans!" Optimus said with a bit of a growl of annoyance. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could," Ironhide said with a sheepish look. "It's an option."

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," Judy went on. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I-I told y-," Sam started to say before both Mikaela and Triton stood up from their hiding place.

"Hi," the dark haired girl greet. "I'm Mikaela. I'm a-I'm a friend of Sam's and Triton's best friend."

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Witwicky," the blue tinted dark haired 22-year-old greeted them with a small smile.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous," Judy told Mikaela before she turned her husband. "Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

She looked at the dark haired girl with a smile.

"Oh," breathed Ron in shock. "Son-wow."

"They could hear you talking, Mom," Sam told Judy as he bumped fist with his father.

"Thank you," the 17-year-old thanked with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped the female Witwicky. "I'm sorry that you had to hear our little family discussion about this-"

Mikaela let out a chuckle while the Alexopoulos just looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, that we're bugging you," Ron told him.

"Backpack," Sam spoke up. "Do you have my backpack, ma?"

"Come on, hone," Ron told her as he walked out. "Let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," was her answer as she also left.

The three of them looked at each other before taking off out the door and down the stairs.

...My Line...

When Triton walked into the kitchen, he saw Sam's backpack on the counter making him face palm in disbelief before he started to go through it pulling out a glass case and opened to see the glasses are inside.

"Your mom is nice," Mikaela told them as she put her up into a ponytail while Raiu held the glasses.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed absent mindly.

"I'm going to need you both to distract them while I slip out and give these glasses to Optimus, okay?" Triton asked them quietly which them looking at him confused and before they could ask there was a knock on the door.

This made them all to look at each other when they heard voices speaking and after while the three of them walked out of the kitchen.

"What is this?" asked Sam as he spotted a man.

The man that stood with his back to them turned around and smiled which made chills run down the blue tinted haired adult's spin and not a good one.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked. "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam answered which earned a glare from the shinobi.

"Well, I need you to come with us," he said as he took a step towards them, but Ron and Judy moved to stand in front of them.

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron stated.

"Sir, I am asking politely," stated the man. "Back off."

"You're not taking my son," Ron told him.

"Really?" asked the man. "You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said as Mojo stood in front of them all barking at the man.

"Yeah," the man agreed with a nod. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" asked Ron angrily as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out," the creep answered as another man walked to him.

"I think direct contact," the man said as he looked the creep, who looked surprised, before looking back at Sam.

He then took the device in the other mans hand.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please?"

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he did allowing the creep to point something at Sam and the device started to deep loudly.

"14 Rads, bingo," he breathed as he looked at the boy and back at the device than back at Sam. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Now Triton was pissed even more then normal and Sam was getting worried because a pissed marine was not a good thing as they all where handcuffs before behind pulled out of the house and then put into cars with Sam, Mikaela, and the electric blue eyed 22-year-old in one car with each other.

...My Line...

"So...uh...LadiesMan217," the man said he pulled out a cell phone. "That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," answered Sam as he looked over at Mikaela for a bit before looking back.

"What do you make of this?" the creep asked as he then played the video that Sam recorded of Bumblebee and now Triton was glad that Apollo made sure that Sam didn't get him on the video. "Is that you two?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answered Mikaela as she looked a bit pissed off.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car transformed," the creep said. "Enlighten me?"

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" asked Sam. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen...from us, from our home..."

"Shut up, Sam," the marine growled before he could say anything else. "You don't have to tell this creep anything." He then turned to glare at the said creep. "And as for you, I can sue you for entering Sam's home without a warrant, taking us without a warrant and our permission, and interrogating us without our lawyers present and in their case their guardians present." He smirked at him when the creep looked like he was about to open his mouth he spoke up again. "And don't say that I can't sue you because I can."

Sam and Mikaela looked at him in awe while the creep looked angry.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked instead.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" asked Sam. "Like what, E.T? No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"As in not real," second the Alexopoulos.

"You see this?" asked the creep as he held up a badge to show them. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." The blue tinted dark haired male rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"I bet a judge will just love the false imprisonment without probable cause," Triton said while smirking at him. "Plus you just like making things worse for yourself don't you?"

"Huh?"

"I am the eldest son of the Politician Hera Lily Alexopoulos on top of being the 406th Alexopoulos male to join the Military," Triton smirked at him. "So, I can have your badge and job in a heartbeat."

The creep actually looked freaked at that especially as he knew that Triton's Grandfather was high up in the military.

"And he's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela added making the electric blue eyed male to snort and smile.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," the creep said. "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"What?" asked Sam. "Parole."

"It's nothing," Mikaela said quickly.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my Dad used to teach me to fix?" the dark haired girl asked. "Well, they...they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" asked Sam.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so some times he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" growled the creep. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." Th electric blue eyed adult started to growl under his breath. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life."

"Thanks for for that," snarked the blue tinted dark haired male. "Now I can have _YOU_ arrested for sexual Harassment of a minor. After all your old enough to be...what...her grandfather. Can someone say pedophile? And then there is the threatening a minor's father with continued imprisonment without _PROBABLE CAUSE/REASON_. You just love giving me a reason to see your badge taken, don't you?"

"Watch it young man," he growled.

"Make me?" asked Triton with a smirk. "Cause the last time I check is that you ain't my Mother nor my commanding officer."

This made the man growl in annoyance before they all cried out in shock as they crashed against something and the car swerved. When they came to a stop, a light was pointed on them, and two metal hands came through the window, and grabbed the car. The hands then lifted the car up because the ceiling of the car broke off and they fell to the ground then as one they all looked up and the light went out to show Optimus Prime standing in front of them.

"You glitch heads are in trouble now," snirked Triton.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam finished.

For a bit the Prime scanned the three to make sure that they were alright before turning to those, who took them, once he was sure that their alright.

"Taking the children and young adult was a bad move," stated Optimus as the other Autobots showed up. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze," ordered Ironhide.

"Give meh dose," Jazz added as the weapons of the men went into his claw-like hand.

Optimus went on his knees to get on eye-length with the creep while the electric blue eyed 22-year-old looked to the side to see Bumblebee pointing his own weapon at the men.

"Hi there," the creep greeted.

"You don't seem afraid," stated Optimus a bit surprised. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are Seven protocols, Okay?" asked the man. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," growled Optimus in a way that said he was done dealing the guy.

"Alright, me?" asked the man. "You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus ordered him making Triton to cackle as he jumped out of the car already uncuffed and he than walked over to the Prime. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "Though that guy has managed to pissed to me off big time."

"All right, all right," the head agent said as he and the three humans got out of the car. "Get out. Hey. All right, I'm...yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us."

"Oh, shut up already," the Alexopoulos ordered him as he glared from him spot next to Optimus pedes.

"Hey, hey. how you doing?" he asked ignoring the marine. "How's it going, huh? This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"I told you to shut up," Triton stated with annoyances.

"Big guys," the agent just went on as he looked up at the Autobots. "Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as he walked up to the agent. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikaela.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" asked both Sam and Triton as the Witwicky boy moved forward and stated to go through the agent's pockets.

"-it," the agent finished before getting mad. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" asked Sam as he looked at it with the dark haired female and blue tinted dark haired male.

All the electric blue eyed male did was raised an eyebrow when he saw that the agent's surname is Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons mumbled as he went back to look at the Autobots again. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" asked Triton.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Simmons with a smirk as he looked at him.

Bumblebee let out what sounded like squealing before Triton double over in laughter when the young Scout started to pee on the agent.

"Ey!" shouted Simmons. "Hey!"

"YOUR ARE AMAZING BUMBLEBEE!" the young Alexopoulos called out as he laughed.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered though the blue tinted dark haired 22-year-old could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

Once he calmed down, Triton walked over to Sam with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can always torture the information we need out of him," he stated as he looked Sam. "It'll be no trouble at all..." He then pulled out his wand and trilled it between his figures. "Or I can just take it from his head. Either way is fine with me."

The Autobots and the rest of the humans looked at him in shock at how calm he was talking about torturing like he was talking about the weather. The blue tinted dark haired male let out a gasp when he picked up all of a sudden before he was looking into the optics of Optimus.

"Triton, the rule about us not harming humans goes to you, too," he scolded him making him actually feel upset that he thought about torturing the agent even if he was annoying. "Understand?"

"Yes, Optimus," he answered with a bit of a pout.

Mikaela decided to leave the Prime to handle her blue tinted dark haired marine friend and him calm nature about torturing another human being before she walked over to Simmons.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," she ordered as Optimus put Triton onto his right shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," the dark haired girl answered.

"For what?"

"I thought monkeys didn't wear clothes," Triton called out making Ironhide to snort.

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela answered though she did smirk at what the marine said.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," Simmons told her as he took off his clothes leaving only his underclothes on. "You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice Simmons!" the marine called out sarcastically as the Prime put him down once he was sure that he wasn't going to harm the man.

"Now back behind the pole," Mikaela ordered with amusement in her voice.

Once Simmons was cuffed to the pole along with the other agents, the two teens walked away from him and towards Optimus.

"Optimus!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. "Incoming!"

The young Alexopoulos pointed his wand at the cars as Ironhide summer saluted and punched the ground with his cannon sending a blast that blew out the tires the vans that were coming at them. To help Ironhide even more, the marine caste a silent Bomdra Maxima spell making creaks to appear in front of the vans that kept anymore of them from getting closer to them. Everyone stared in shock at the damage that he did to the ground with just a blast from a piece of wood.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered as Triton ran over to Bumblebee, who was closer.

Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal as he transformed down before opening his driver side door allowing his to jump in, closing it, and took off while Sam and Mikaela climbed into Optimus hand. The Autobot Scout speed down the road as he headed for Optimus' portion while Triton made sure that his wand was hidden cause he had a bad feeling and he had always trusted his gut feeling. Looking up, the blue tinted dark haired male let out a gasp whens he noticed that Sam and Mikaela had started to fall towards the ground.

"Bee, hurry!" he cried out as the Scout pureed on the speed and once he was close enough, Bumblebee quickly transformed and caught the two brown haired humans while the young Alexopoulos looked at them over his shoulder from him place on his back. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Mikaela nodded as Triton jumped down to join them on the ground before they looked up at the sky to see a helicopter.

"No," the young Alexopoulos breathed. "Bumblebee, get out of here."

"Stop!" Sam yelled out as they shot hooks at the young Scout that sent him to the ground. "Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee let out a squeal as he looked at the three humans while the male and female let out a gasp.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee let out electronic screaming, shouting, and crying making Triton realize that he was still young in human years and was no doubt the same age as his younger Brother.

"No!" Sam yelled as they ended up surrounded by more black vans that agents with guns started to get of. "Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What?" asked Sam as he looked at them to see them putting guns at them. "Okay."

Sam and Mikaela got down on the ground while the young Alexopoulos remained standing with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"GET DOWN!" an agent yelled at him only for a fist to meet his face.

...My Line...

Optimus watched as this was going on and he was surprised when he saw Triton glaring at the agents with such hate that he was surprise that the agents didn't turn into ashes. It was almost like he wasn't completely there in mind especially when he started to throw punches and kicks as the young male was on auto polite there was also the fact that his eyes had turned a darker blue color than the electric blue version it normally was. The Prime could only watch as his destined mate fought like a veteran soldier, pit, he had even seen a hunted gleefully and angered look in his beautiful blue orbs making him to close his optics and look away.

...My Line...

"Hah-look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled.

Triton just getting angrier as Bumblebee let out more pained electronic squeals.

"Freeze it!"

The young Scout's pained electronic squealing just seems to add more to the fuel of an already planted seed of hatred in the young Alexopoulos' heart. Sam and Mikaela: let out grunts as they were forced to stand by the agents though most of them were focused on the blue tinted dark haired male, who zipping through them, and knocking them out or snapping their necks with ease.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled as he managed to break away from the agent that held him and ran to Bumblebee to try and help him only to be tackled then cuffed.

The young Witwicky looked over when a slight grunt of pain reached his ears to see that the agents had tasered Triton which allowed them to tackle and cuffed him. Sam felt like rolling his eyes cause he knew that he could break free of them easily.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" the marine yelled as the Scout continued to let out pained electronic squealing.

Sam, Triton, and Mikaela were pulled away from Bumblebee with tears in their eyes.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she and Triton were thrown into the van.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons asked Sam with a smirk only to get glared at. "...Put him in a car with his little criminal and marine friends. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!."

...My Line...

The blue tinted dark haired Alexopoulos sat next to Mikaela fuming with his arms and legs crossed though his eyes remained a darker blue as they sat in a helicopter with two others.

"So..." Sam spoke as he looked the other two.

"What did they get you for?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"Uh-I bought a car," Sam answered. "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow," the African-American mouthed in awe.

"Who knew?" asked Sam.


	5. 5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine,**_ ** _Overdrive, Prowl,_** _ **and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off_** _ **and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 _ **Triton Magnus Alexopoulos is an 22-year-old Marine and an older Brother from a Greek Pureblood Most Noble House of Witches and Wizards, who had moved to the States from England in the 1700s, and joined the Wizarding World colonies. However, he has a secret that only his Mother, the Head of the Most Noble House of Alexopoulos knows that he keeps close to the chest. Since the age of 5, Triton has kept his secret in the dark, but when his younger Brother's friend, Sam Witwicky buys a car that turns out to be an robotic life form from another planet, his secret is forced out into the open all while Triton finds himself falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots.**_

 ** _Slow Going Optimus Prime/Original Mech Hybrid Character(s)_**

 ** _Samuel James Witwicky/Mikaela Banes_**

...My Line...

Triton, Sam, and Mikaela got out of the black vans that pulled up to what the two teens and lone adult were able to deem as the Hoover Dam where they noticed a group of army men were there as well that had the marine doing a double take.

"Team attention!" who Triton knew as William Lennox called out. "Present arms!"

"At ease," the Secretary of Defense told them. "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir," the Captain thanked him. "What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now," the Secretary answered. "If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

The blue tinted dark haired military male walked up to them then.

"Have you tried the two way mirrors, Mr Secretary?" the young Alexopoulos asked.

At the sound of his voice, they all turned towards him when he spoke.

"Magnus!" Lennox called out happily.

"Captain," the marine saluted.

Lennox along with the others all saluted him as well.

"Two way mirrors?" Keller asked getting them to turn their attention back to him.

Blue eyes shinned with a hidden amusement.

"The two way mirrors allows for communication between one or more people and no virus can stop it," Triton explained.

"And how would that help?" Robert Epps asked.

"You see, every part of the US military has at least an entire Magical division for the Witches and Wizards, who join the army," the young Alexopoulos answered.

"I think I have heard of that," Keller said in thought.

"The division was created by my ancienter, Hades Cerberus Alexopoulos, the first Alexopoulos to join the military in the 1700s after the family moved to America from England," Triton informed him.

"Huh, that could work," the Secretary said in thought before looking at him. "Who are you, young man?"

"I am a part of the Magical Division of the Marines," Triton snapped into a salute. "Private Officer, First Class, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos, sir."

"At ease Private," Keller told him to which the blue tinted dark hair male to drop his stance. "Are you related to Hera Lily Alexopoulos?"

"Yes, sir," the electric blue eyed marine answered. "She is my Mother."

"Well, she is one hell of a Politician," Keller stated.

"All the females of the Alexopoulos family are, sir," Triton informed him. "The men of the family...we tend to leave politics to them."

"Good choice," all the men nodded to that.

"Can you set up the two way?" Keller asked.

"Yes, sir," answered Triton with a nod before he pulled what looked like a hand mirror and tapped it.

" _Codes_?"

"Merlin, Morgana, Tango, Zulu, Andromeda, Pendragon, Excalibur, Alpha, Tango," Triton said into it.

" _Magical_ _Navy, Magical Air Force, Magical Cost Guard, Magical Rangers, or Magical Marine_?" was the voice listed. " _Rank and name_."

"Magical Marine," the young Alexopoulos answered. "Private Officer, First Class, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos."

" _Welcome, Private Officer Alexopoulos_ ," it said. " _Your Password is Semper Fi_."

Triton then handed over the mirror to the Secretary, who took it.

"All you have to do is tap it at the corner and the password is Semper Fi," he informed him. "When one of the mirror monitor personals comes on asked them to put your through to the Air Force."

"Right," Keller nodded before they turned towards the teens as Simmons walked up to them wearing clothes along with sunglasses making his anger to sky rocket.

"Hey, kid," Simmons greeted Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"A bad start?" asked the blue tinted dark and electric blue eyed adult called out with a dark growl. "That was more then a bad start Simmons!" By now Sam and Mikaela had moved away as he leveled a death glare at the idiot. "You had the nerve to came into Samuel's house, put us in handcuffs, and tried to interrogate us. All of this without a warrant and that's not even getting into the sexual harassment of a minor and then threatening a minor's Father." His team were all looking at Simmons with glares of their own. "So, I would call that more then a bad start and go right into you without a job and listed as a pedophile." Simmons ended up backing away from him as the young 22-year-old stormed up to him. "As a matter of fact, I should just kill you." Triton jammed a finger into the fool's chest. "I do not take kindly to anyone threaten us like you have. Now, where is Sam's car?"

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully," another man in a suite spoke up. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," agreed Sam with a nod of his head. "But, first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"And any thing on the Magical World as only the UN should know about them," the 22-year-old added.

"Come with me," the guy said again. "We'll talk about your car and the Magical World."

"Thank you," thanked Mikaela with a smile.

With one last glare at Simmons, the blue tinted dark haired male spun on his heels and slack away like a predator while the Secretary of Defense and the soldiers watched him.

"All right, here's the situation," Simmons told them as they headed for inside. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons answered him. "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"And how are we suppose to know that seeing as this is our first time here?" Triton asked. "Or are you just stupid?"

Simmons looked back at him with a glare that he was all to happy to return with him own that made him to look back in front of him fast in fear of him.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Tom Benecheck informed them as they walked into a hanger.

The young marine moved back away from the giant robot that was as tall as Optimus Prime.

"Dear God," the secretary breathed. "What is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry," answered Benecheck. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Oh, so everyone in S-7 is stupid then," snark the electric blue eyed male making Lennox to snort in amusement.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons stated as if he hadn't said anything.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but-I mean, that's Megatron," stated Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," stated Benecheck as he looked Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons told them. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One." He got up in Sam's face. "That's what we call it."

"Look, who fragging cares what you call him!" growled the blue tinted dark haired Alexopoulos making them all to look at him. "Cause the only thing that I fragging care about is that you should have kept him in the North Pole! For the love of Primus, if something happened to the generators than he'll be free to kill people. Slag it all to the Pits! You all are fragging **vlákas** (idiots)!"

Sam and Mikaela let out sighs as they both knew that once he was pissed off enough then he was going to rant and let people know that their idiots.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" asked the Secretary just as pissed off as the young Alexopoulos.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," stated Benecheck.

"Well you got one now," growled the Defense Secretary.

"So why Earth?" Lennox finally spoke up.

"It's the Allspark," Triton answered him.

"Allspark?" John Killer asked as he looked at him. "What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," the 22-year-old stated.

"Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him," Sam went on for him and got into Simmons face. "Who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons

"Yeah..." Sam answered to only trail off as all of them looked at him.

"You **vlákas** know where it is, don't you?" growled Triton.

"Follow me?" Benecheck asked them before walking away.

...My Line...

The group all walked into another hanger next to the one with Megatron where a giant Cube was station and this had Triton even more ticked off.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons told them as they all stood in a room with a glass window.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC," Benecheck told them. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," the blonde said. "You-you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Benecheck stated as he took them to a different room. "Please step inside." They all walked inside the room as the door closed behind them. "They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow."

"What's that?" Epps asked when he noticed claw marks. "Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," the blonde's friend told him. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine!"

The marine looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh while shaking his head.

"Epps," he groaned.

"That's very funny," Simmons sarcastically said. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Gen answered as he tossed the guy his phone.

"Ooh," breathed Simmons. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

He then placed the phone into the box while the 22-year-old raised an eyebrow as they all placed some kind of protective glasses on.

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered.

"Yes, but he's, you know...a little strange," Killer told her. "He's a little strange."

"I think he's a **vlákas** ," stated the young Alexopoulos quietly.

His team cackled at that as they watched.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation...and funnel it into that box," Simmons explained to them as he pulled lavers while looking at the box.

The Alexopoulos watched as said radiation hit the phone and it transformed into a small Cybertronian making Glen, Sam, Mikaela and the others to give a short and surprised yelp. Triton ripped off the protective gear as he moved towards the box and the little Cybertronian.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" asked Simmons.

The little Cybertronian moved closer to where the marine was looking at him with blue optics as it chirp, clicks, and whirls in Cybertronian.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie breathed.

The young Alexopoulos flashed a glare towards her before turning it onto Simmons with what he said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

The Cybertronian placed it's little servo (Hand) onto the glass of the box at the same time as Triton, who gave it a small smile, and only Sam along with Mikaela noticed.

"Wha-" Maggie finally noticed what was going on between the blue tinted dark haired male and the little Cybertronian.

Without thinking about it and moving on instinct, Triton had his handgun held out and aimed it at Simmons with a dark death glare leveled at him when he had moved to offline the little 'bot.

"You offline that that little guy and I will blew your brains out," he growled before he pulled away from him, tucked his handgun back into his jeans, and then moved to open the box while keeping an eye Simmons while reaching his hand inside slowly while giving the little 'bot a smile. " **Είναι εντάξει** , Sweetspark **,** **tha se prostatépso** **apó** **simaíno,** **kakó** Simmons (It's ok, Sweetspark, I'll protect you from mean, evil Simmons)." The little one made a chirping sound before it climbed into his hand and allowing him to pull it out. " **To ónomá sas tha prépei na eínai** Zeus Magnus Alexopoulos **.** **Kai** Zeus Magnus **tha na sas Cybertronian ónoma** (Your name shall be Zeus Magnus Alexopoulos. And Zeus Magnus shill be your Cybertronian name)."

The rest of the group all looked at him in shock as they had no idea what he was saying before they all looked up when the lights started to go flicker.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Killer told them.

"Benecheck," called the main man. "What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power_ -," one of the S7 Technician told him.

"What!"

"- _and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it_ ," the S7 Technician finished telling him.

"Lennox, we need more power weapons!" Triton told him as he joined his team's leader side.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked him.

Both Simmons and Benecheck nodded their heads.

...My Line...

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Benecheck called out to them as they ran through the dam.

The blue tinted dark haired Alexopoulos looked at him as if he was insane and he has no doubt that he is.

"Move it!" Lennox called out to them. "Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

'Thank you, Captain obvious,' Triton thought sarcastically with a roll of him eyes.

...My Line...

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons told them as they came into an arms room with all kinds of weapons.

A pair of electric blue eyes fall upon a folding bow with a quiver full of 200 exploding arrows and an excited and sadistic grin appeared on his face before the Alexopoulos picked them up with glee.

"That's good," Lennox told him before turning to his team. "Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

Will looked over at his marine teammate, who he now stood next to, and noticed that he held an archery equipment with a gleeful look shinning in his electric blue eyes and on his face. That had Lennox almost feeling sorry for the Decepticons. Key word being almost. Triton after having placed the quiver onto his back with the arrows over his right shoulder while attaching the bow to the back of his left hip before he grabbed a rifle with a ammo belt of sabot rounds when the place shook and the lights flashed making them all to pause to look up.

"You got to take me to my car," Sam told Simmons as he walked up to the man. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car?" Simmons asked as he went back to reloading his gun. "It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," growled Sam in anger.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" argued Simmons.

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons interrupted.

"What?" asked Triton. "YOU JUST WANT TO SIT HERE AND WAIT UNTIL MEGAGLITCH GETS HIS SERVOS ONTO THE ALLSPARK INSTEAD OF THE AUTOBOTS!?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," Simmons growled at him as he glared.

"Take them to the boy's car," ordered Lennox as he suddenly pushed Simmons up against some of the boxes while holding a gun to his heart.

"Wha-"

It was then that all hell broke lose as the army men followed their captain as they all took out the S7 Agents though the marine stepped in when one of the agents pointed their gun at Lennox's head by pointing one of his 9. mms at him.

"Drop it," he ordered him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons ordered him. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox informed him as he glared.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," stated the idiot.

"S7 don't exist," both Epps and Triton stated at the same time making them smirk at each other.

"Right," Lennox agreed. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons told him.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three, mm?" asked Lennox.

Triton smirked as he pulled out his second 9. mm gun and pointed it at Simmons head.

"And I'm not going to count at all," he informed him with a sadistic smile.

All the soldiers and agents looked at him afraid at the same time as the soldiers have never seen him like that before..

"Simmons," Keller spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" asked Simmons.

"I'll do what he says," Keller answered. "Losing's really not an option for these guys and Private Alexopoulos really would love to kill you if given the chance."

Simmons looked back at Lennox before looking at Triton and then to Keller.

"Alright," he agreed. "Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the word onto the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

The marine gave a pleased smile as he put up his guns and then followed them out.

...My Line...

Upon reaching a pair of doors, Triton kicked them opened when he caught the sound of pained pained electronic moaning behinds and what he saw when they were opened made him see red.

"BUMBLEBEE!" he yelled as he shot into the room like bullet only faintly hearing the others telling them to stop.

"No, no!" Sam yelled. "Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" ordered Benecheck.

"You got to let him go!" Sam told them. "Let him go!"

The marine finally had enough with the agents and scientists so he finally allowed his other half to take over. There were gasps of shock when his skin turned into metal and he grew to be around 45' tall while his armor took on a blue tinted black color look while his biolights and optics were an electric blue. His helm looked human like, however, he had three antennas that curved around his audio raptors looking like wings and in the middle of his chestplates was a red friendly wizen robotic face.

"I don't believe it," Simmons gasped. "He was one of them all this time."

The Alexopoulos looked down at him with a glare.

"I am only half of them, Simmons," he growled before looking back. "Stop it and let him go now or I swear to Primus that you will all regrate it!" Triton had finally lost his cool when he saw that they didn't stop when their superiors ordered them, too, making all agents in the room to stop and did as he ordered before he moved closer knelt down next to the young Scout. "Bumblebee?" The Autobot quiet down confused on why they stopped torturing him and when he onlined his optics the first thing that he saw was the marine, who was gave him a smile, only that he was Cybertronian. "You okay?" Bumblebee made squealing like sound that had a tone of shock. "Yeah, Ratchet was right, Bee. I am half Cybertronian."

The Autobot Scout sat up before he looked around the place for Sam and Mikaela to see that soldiers and agents watching them.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked as the young Scout while he set up further with a blaster pointed them.

" _Yeah_!" Bumblebee answered with an electronic growling as he masked dropped down.

"Listen to me," Sam told him. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

The young Autobot made more electronic growling noise while Triton looked down at them as he stood up to his full height.

"Bumblebee, your okay," he told him as he turned back to him. "They won't hurt you."

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam joined in. "They're okay." He then looked at them. "Right? They're not gonna hurt you." The young marine looked worried for Bumblebee as he continued to point his blaster at them. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on."

"Bumblebee!" he called up to him making the scout to look up at him for a moment before looking away. "BUMBLEBEE! LOOK AT ME?!" This made him turn his attention onto him again as he placed a servo on the smaller one's shoulders. "Everything is okay, Sweetspark." He gave him a smile while cupping his face. "You're okay. They won't hurt again cause if they do then I will not be Mr Nice Marine." Bumblebee turned his attention back at the other humans before looking back at him with a shake of his helm. "Sweetspark, we're all okay. They won't hurt Sam or Mikaela or me. And they sure as Pit won't hurt you again." He gave him a soft smile. "Youngling, I need you to put your cannon down, okay?"

The Marine's smile grew bigger as the sounds of the blasters got softer and the mask lifted before the young Scout nuzzled against him finding comfort from him. He now understood why Optimus has taken an interest in him cause he was bit like him, but different as he wasn't afraid to bloody his hands with either human blood or Cybertronian energon.

"Here, come with me," Sam told him as he noticed that Bumblebee was starting to calm down. "I'm gonna take you to the Allspark."

Triton looked down at Bumblebee for a moment before allowing his human half to take back over and returned to his natural human height of 6' 5". He then joined Lennox and the others, who were looking at him in awe, though there was some hint of betrayal in their eyes making him to sigh.

"Look, I didn't tell you guys because I had been ordered by both of my Creators...huh...that is say parents," he laughed a bit at their confused looks. "To not say anything." He then sighed as they followed the yellow and black mech and the two teens. "Plus, Apollo knows nothing about it and I would like to keep it that way."

"I guess, we can't really argue about the fact that your parents told you to keep quiet," Lennox sighed. "I mean, after what we saw what they were doing to Bumblebee..."

He shuddered along with the others.

"Yeah, man, there would be no telling what they would do to you," Epps agreed with a nod while he glared at Simmons. "Though question is Apollo, your full blood Brother or half Brother?"

"Full," Triton answered. "But, he seems to take more after Danniluk then I do."

"Danniluk?" they all asked.

"Sorry, I mean my Mother."

"Oh," Lennox sighed before slapping his shoulder. "Why didn't just you say that then?"

"Because I grew up for 5 years with my Oppiluk...which means Father...in my life," Triton answered as he shrugged. "So, it became a habit of using Cybertronian terms for certain words."

"Ok, that does explain it."

The marine snorted at that before they walked in rest of the way in silence.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the hanger with the cube, Bumblebee made an electrical squeal before he placed his servos onto it making it shrink in on itself.

"Ah, okay, here we go," Epps said as he moved around a bit. "He doing something. He doing something."

"Whoo."

"Oh my God," Mikaela breathed as the Cube grew smaller.

"Good Primus," Triton added in awe.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain_ ," Bumblebee's radio played once he had the cube in hand. " _Let's get to it._ "

"He's right," Lennox agreed with a nod. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Bumblebee bent down and gave the cube to Sam. "Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good!" the secretary nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"But, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox went on.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Keller exclaimed as he turned to Simmons.

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sire, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox told him. "Let's move."

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-"

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" asked Keller.

"I don't k-anything's possible!" Simmons answered. "Did you see that? Poof!"

'Did they already forget the two way?' the hybrid thought in amusement.

"Alright," Lennox said as they quickly moved. "You two, get it in the car!"

The two teens quickly got into the Camaro after the young Scout transformed down as the marine went to an S-7 Agent.

"You got a motorcycle around here?" he asked.

"Yeah," the agent answered as he pointed. "Over there."

Triton looked over to see a 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle with the seat, the gage areas, handlebars, and wheels that where in black while it's main color was a shiny blue.

"Dude," he breathed as he walked over to it. "This hasn't even come out yet." He looked up at the agent. "How the Pit did you fraggers get this?"

The agent laughed at the awe look on the hybrid's face.

"We have our ways," he answered as he handed over a blue tinted black helmet to the 22-year-old.

A big vicious smile came to Triton's face as he took the helmet, put it on, and then hopped onto the motorcycle before starting it up. He, of course, noticed that the visor of the helmet acted like optics and that he could hear every thing that was being said.

"Mister Secretary!" Lennox called as he shook his head at his marine teammate's love for either trucks or motorcycles. "Get our birds in the air." Bumblebee took off while Lennox still talked. "When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!" Keller called out as the soldiers and agents got into vehicle.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" ordered Lennox as they took off after Bumblebee.

"This way, this way, this way!"

...My Line...

Triton speed along next to Bumblebee while listening to the two teens inside.

" _Cube's okay_?" Sam asked as he looked at Mikaela whose upper body was in the back..

" _Yeah, it's fine_ ," she answered.

" _Put the seat belt on it_ ," Sam suggested making the marine to roll his eyes as Mikaela did just that.

After a few more miles, they where able to catch sight of the other 4 Autobots speeding towards them from the other way.

"Wrong way, Prime!" Triton yelled out to him with a happy cackle.

" _It's Optimus_ ," called Sam.

Zeus, who was in his Nokia phone alt-mode, and in the blue tinted dark haired adult's back pocket made a little chirping noise wondering what has his adopted Oppiluk so happy. The two teens and lone adult watched as Optimus slammed on his brakes and skidded around just behind them with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet all coping his actions.

...My Line...

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the Scout commed as the two teens talked about the cube.

::Optimus here:: the Prime answered with his voice colored in relief. ::Are you okay Bumblebee?::

::Yes sir:: the young Autobot answered.

::Is Triton wit' ya, Bee?:: Jazz asked as he joined in sounding worried about the young marine.

::Of course, he's on the motorcycle next to me:: Bumblebee answered sounding angry that he would think that he wouldn't try and protect him. ::I'll protect him though he doesn't really need it, Jazz::

::I was jus' makin' sure dat's all:: laughed Jazz. ::Anyways, I am glad dat yar alright, Younglin'::

::Can't keep me down for long:: Bumblebee cackled before sombering up. ::Though, Ratchet was right about Triton, Prime::

::How so?::

::He's half Cybertronian and the funny thing is that when he's in his Cybertronian form...:: Bumblebee trailed off as he thought of how to put. ::He looks a bit like Ultra Magnus::

There was complete silence on the other end as they all tried to process what they were told.

::We'll figure it out after we secure the Allspark:: the Prime finally spoke up.

::Yes, sir:: they all said before it went silent again.

...My Line...

As they sped down the highway, a familiar police car was seen following them with a few other vehicles.

" _No, no, no, no, no_ ," Sam chanted making Mikaela to look at him.

" _What_?" Mikaela asked him.

" _It's the same cop_!" answered Sam as they looked behind them. " _Block them, block them, block them_."

Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet pulled ranked around Bumblebee and the motorcycle as a Decepticon started to transform before he started to destroy all the cars in front of him which had Optimus also transforming.

" _Oh my God_ ," breathed Mikaela when both the Prime and the Decepticon went over the edge of the bridge.

'Scrap,' the Alexopoulos thought.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Lennox called out after they pulled into Mission City and came to a stop. "Mount up!"

"Move out!" a soldier called out as Lennox ran into an electronic store. "Move out! Go! Go!"

Triton looked up at the skies looking for any Air Force jets just as Lennox ran out of the electronic store.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox stated as he ran up to Epps and placed some radios into his Second-in-Command's hands.

"Wait?" Epps asked as the Captain got into their armored jeep. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them!" he exclaimed with annoyances. "It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," Epps complained as they drove to the middle the of the city. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." The Sergeant held up one of the radios. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps looked up when he heard what sounded like an engine making him to look up to a fighter jet. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

...My Line...

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cuber," ordered Lennox as they started to pull to a stop in the middle of Mission City. "You got it?" Everyone got out of their vehicles while the Autobots all remained in their alt modes. "Air Force has arrived! Pop Smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked through the radio while the blue tinted dark haired Alexopoulos glared up at the sky as few of the soldiers popped smoke. "We have you visual." The F-22 flew over head and a little to low for Triton's comfort. "Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"Jazz," the blue eyed marine spoke up.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed making the pedestrians scream and run away.

"Please tell me, you copy?" Epps bagged.

Triton flicked his wrist and his wand fall into his hand.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered them as he rushed forward. "Take over!" He ran over to a furbie truck. "Bumblebee!"

"No, no, no!" yelled Lennox. "Move!"

The group of soldiers, Sam, and Mikaela rushed away at the same time.

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!"

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he and Bumblebee lifted the furbie truck as a shimmering gold shield appeared next. "Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall Black!"

"Incoming!" shouted the Weapons Specialist before a blast form the F-22. "Unnnh!"

The missile hit the shield and blasted it apart while also destroying the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee was holding up sending the two Autobots flying along with those around them and behind them. The marine went flying through the air form the blast, but he flipped over in the air and landed on top of Jazz's alt-mode.

"Oh, that hurt," he groaned.

"Ya okay, Younglin'?" the silver mech asked.

"Yeah, but next time I'm taking an airplane," Triton gripped as he got up off the mech.

Jazz laughed at that as the marine ran over to Epps and Lennox.

"Anybody hurt?" a soldier asked as they all got back up. "Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!" another soldier yelled out.

"Oh my God," gasped Sam once he got up from the ground. "Bumblebee?!"

Triton spun around at Sam's shout and what he saw angered him as the young Scout had no legs because of the blast.

"Bumblebee!" he cried out as he rushed to his side. "Oh my Primus, Bumblebee." He placed a hand on his cheek plate. "Don't move Bumblebee. It's going to be okay." He then started to look around when Sam and Mikaela came up to join him. "RATCHET!"

"Here," Sam spoke up as he waved Jazz back. "Here, back, back, back!" Jazz revered back at Sam's request. "You alright?" This made the young Alexopoulos to roll his eyes at him. "What happened, Triton?"

"It was the explosion caused by that missile from that glitching Decepticon F-22 jet," he answered with a growl as he glared up at the sky before looking back at Bumblebee, who tried to move forward.

He then ran over to his teammates.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps from nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked right back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" the Captain once again asked. "They shot at us!"

The marine looked over them with narrowed eyes.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"He's right, Will," Triton second making Epps to snort. "I'm a Marine and even I knew that." Lennox groaned before the three of them looked over their hiding place to see a Decepticon tank rolling in. "What in the Pit?!" He then looked around before he spotted a tow truck nearby as the other Autobots all took off to fight the tank and ran back towards the teens. "Mikaela!" The dark haired girl looked over at him as he reached her. "Do you see that tow truck over there?"

Mikaela looked over to where he was pointing to see the truck in question.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you think that you can hot wire it so we can use it to get Bumblebee out of here?" the marine asked her for a second

"Yeah," the blue-eyed girl answered with a nod before taking off to get the truck.

Triton looked over at the fighting before turning back to the young Autobot.

'Scrap.'

"IT'S MEGATRON!" he heard Jazz yell as the Leader of the Decepticons made an appearance. "RETREAT!"

"MOVE!" Ratchet joined in.

"FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled once again as he and other three Autobots open fire at the tell mech.

"FALL BACK!" Lennox ordered his men as Jazz was sent to the ground from a blast that Megatron fired. "Get our guys out of the way!" All the fighters ran back leaving Jazz to fight Megatron on his own. "Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" Epps yelled into his radio as Megatron made off with Jazz in his clutches.

Triton looked around before he saw a building with a better birds eye view before spinning on his heels and disappeared with a crack to only reappear on the building's roof.

"Dat all ya got?" asked Jazz as he fired at the titan. "Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled the Decepticon as he grabbed Jazz by one of his legs.

The marine removed the bow he took from S7's base, reached behind him on his right side to the quiver that he has on him beck, took an exploding arrow than nicked the arrow into the bow, and raised it to shoulder length as he pulled back the string while taking aim at the tall gray mech.

"Ya want a piece o' meh?" asked Jazz as he continued to shot. "Ya want a piece?"

"No!" growled Megatron as he started to pull on Jazz making the dark gray Autobot to scream not noticing Triton firing the arrow that sailed through the air before it attached to his right shoulder. "I want..."

Jazz let out a cry of surprise as he was dropped when the arrow that attached itself to Megatron exploded. Once Jazz hit the ground on his pedes there was a crack and the young marine appeared on his right shoulder with a smirk on his lips.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" he asked as he replaced the bow back into place.

"Tanks man," the Saboteur thanked with a smirk of his own as his visor light up in amusement.

The Alexopoulos smirked before he had his wand in his hand again and pointed it at the ground.

"BOMDARDA MAXIMA!"

Creaking started to appear before it exploded sending debris up into the air while the bigger piece the soldiers used to hide behind before he apparate back to Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Wrap it around the head," Sam informed just as Triton returned.

"About time you've returned," Mikaela said as the marine moved to help them.

"Sorry," the marine apologized. "But, Jazz needed help."

The dark haired girl smiled at him before they got back to work.

"Sam!" Lennox yelled as he ran up to them with a few of his men. "Where' the Cube?"

"Right there," answered the young Witwicky as he pointed at it.

"Okay," breathed the Captain as he took off.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck," Sam went on telling the two friends just Lennox returned. "Okay?"

"Okay," panted the army soldier.

"What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," Lennox started to say as he handed Sam a flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top." The blue eyed soldier raised an eyebrow. "Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No," breathed Sam.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no," Sam repeated. "I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" ordered Lennox as he pulled Sam down to look him in the eyes. "You're a soldier now! Alright? I need to take this Cube." The captain thrust the Cube into the boy's arms. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I'll go with him, Captain Lennox," Triton told him. "I have a skill set that the Decepticons have never gone against before plus they don't know about..."

Lennox looked at him as he had seen him teleportating, cast two spells, and mention a two way mirror.

"Alright," he agreed with a nod though he didn't like the idea before he turned to Mikaela. "You got to go." Both Sam and Triton jumped down from where they were standing on the truck. "You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving," the dark haired teen told as she continued getting Bumblebee hooked up.

"You need to go," ordered Lennox again. "No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" she asked him as she walked by him to get Bumblebee onto the truck.

Lennox watched her for a few minutes before he ran off.

"Army Black Hawk requested," Epps spoke. "Immediate evec for two civilian boys with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Sam," Ironhide spoke up.

"Triton," Jazz joined in.

"We will protect you two," Ratchet finished for them.

"Okay," agreed the Witwicky.

The marine just pulled out his bow again and ready an arrow.

"Hh."

"Epps, were are those planes?" asked Lennox as he ran over to his Second.

"Sam!" Mikaela called out as she ran over to him while Triton moved over to Jazz. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"Ya be car'ahful," the carformer told him.

"I'll try, Jazz," the marine stated with a nod.

"Sam, Triton!" Ironhide called out as the marine joined Sam's side. "Get to the building!"

"Move!" ordered Ratchet as the two humans started to run with the four Autobots falling them.

"Decepticons, attack!" they heard Megatron order.

"Cov'ah fire," Jazz told them all.

...My Line...

"Watch out!" the Weapons Specialist yelled as he and the others all attacked the Decepticon in front of them before he took off. "Keep moving, Sam, Triton! Don't stop!"

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as Starscream landed as he transformed in front of them. "No!"

"No!" Ironhide yelled as he and the other three Autobots opened fire. "GAH!"

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled out form his hiding place.

"JAZZ!" the marine yelled out with worry as fired off his arrows and detonating them on connect with the seeker.

He cried out when the three Autobots where hit and hurt as Starscream took off.

"Sam, Triton, get to the building," ordered Ironhide.

The teen and adult didn't need to be told twice as they took off.

...My Line...

Sam and Triton rushed through the streets as Megatron appeared behind them making the young marine to wonder where Optimus was.

"Give me that Cube, boy, youngling!" he heard Megatron growled.

Sliding to a stop, the young marine turned to face him with a glare.

"Sam, keeping going!" he yelled before taking a deep breath and allowing his other half to take over.

Sam didn't need to be told twice though he looked back in time to see Triton tackle Megatron before looking back towards the building he was running, too.

"How can a human be able to become a Cybertronian?" Megatron asked in a growl.

"I'm just full of surprises, Buckethead," Triton growled out in answer as they traded blows. "And I've never been normal!"

He used his blaster to blast the Warlord away from him. The two of them continued blasting at each other and throwing punches and kicks till the Decepticon Leader managed to get the upper hand and sent Triton to the ground from a blast to his side.

"You fight well for a..." Megatron paused to think about what to call him before smirking. "A Hybrid, but not well enough."

All the young Alexopoulos did was glare at him as the Warlord turned around went after Sam.

"Scrap," the blue tinted black mech cursed as he got onto his knees while holding his side.

Just then Ratchet was at his side checking over the wound while Jazz and Ironhide attacked the tank 'Con.

"You need to be careful when facing Megatron, Youngling," the medic scolded as he fixed the younger mech's side.

"He took me by surprise, Ratchet," Triton said as he looked up at the building that Sam was heading for. "That's all."

"If you say so," Ratchet told him with a cackle as Epps ran up.

"Yo, Magnus!" he called up. "Are you alright, man!"

This made the Alexopoulos to tense up while the Autobot Medic snapped his helm towards Epps then back to the young mech that he was working on.

"I am fine, Epps," Triton answered.

"What?" he asked as he looked back at Epps. "Why did you call him Magnus?"

At that question Triton flinched while Lennox's Second in Command looked up at the medic in surprise.

"We call him Magnus because his full name is Triton Magnus Alexopoulos," he informed him. "Why?"

"Because I know somebot named Ultra Magnus," the medic answered as he ran a scan over the younger mech.

Triton stood up then before looking towards the building.

"I'm going to catch up to Sam," he informed them before taking on his human form.

And before they could say anything, he spun on his heel and apparated to the building.

...My Line...

"Sam!" Triton called out as he appeared with a crack.

The Witwicky boy let out a sigh of relief when Triton appeared in front of him just as he reached the building. The teen and adult rushed inside where they found a set of stairs that would get to them to the roof when the sound of a glass window breaking behind reached their ears.

"You're not gonna get us," Sam mumbled as they ran up the stairs. "You're not gonna get us!"

"I smell you, child...youngling!" the Decepticon Leader growled from somewhere behind them.

"OH SCRAP!" Triton cried out as the floor behind them exploded as Megatron tried to get them.

"MAGGOTS!" roared the tall mech.

"I TAKE GREAT OFFENCE TO THAT MEGAGLITCH!" shouted the blue tinted dark haired marine as he throw an exploding spell over his shoulder to try and delay him.

...My Line...

To the young 22-year-old blue eyed male's relief they managed to reach the roof where they took noticed of the helicopters.

"Heeeey!" Sam yelled as he slammed the flare against the building. "Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

He waved the flare wildly with the sparks dancing as he did so while Triton urged him to go faster when he took noticed of one of the army copters slowly hovering up towards them.

"We've got the boy and Private Alexopoulos," a soldier said as he leaned out while reaching for the Cube that Sam obliged and held out for him to take, but when they were only an inch apart both Sam and the young marine noticed Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warned to late as the seeker fired at the copter.

"Missile!"

Reacting quickly Triton tackled Sam to the ground as the copter spun out of control which made the tail blade slice through the building's roof.

"HANG ON, YOU TWO!" he heard Optimus called out to them.

"PRIME!"

Looking around quickly as relief flooded his body at hearing the Prime's voice, Triton pulled Sam over to a statue just as Megatron burst through the roof top. The teen and adult quickly climbed up on the edge as the marine looked down at the ground.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling, hybrid?" Megatron asked them as he moved closer.

"Ooooh..." breathed Sam as he looked down at the below them. "Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet while hybrid can be my Second-in-Command," Megatron told him.

"Whoah!" Sam breathed as a look of horror crossed Triton's face before disgust took control. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam looked at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this Allspark"

"And I would wither shoot myself before joining the Decepticons, you son of a glitch!" the marine yelled in anger.

"Oh, so unwise," growled the Decepticon Leader as he transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the statue that Sam and the young marine was hiding behind.

The teen let lose screams and at the speed that they were falling, Triton would never be able to grab Sam and apparate to the ground, but to his eternal relief both him and the Witwicky were caught in a large hand.

"I got you both," a familiar voice spoke up making both the teen and adult to look up to see the Prime. "Hold onto the Cube, Sam." Optimus then started to slid down the buildings until a large figure slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground while Sam and Triton held onto him like a lifeline before they crashed into the streets. "Sam?" The young boy looked up at him as the marine looked up over at Megatron. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam told him while panting. "No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," the Prime told him making a pair of red eyes to widen as the owner's head snapped towards him. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"What are you crazy?" the marine asked him angrily.

To his surprise and wonder a sad look passed across the Prime's face as his optics meet his eyes before it disappeared.

"Forgive me, Sweetspark," the Prime breathed.

"Prime," Triton started to say only to be cut off when Optimus put him and Sam on the ground.

"Get behind me," he ordered them as he stood up. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron growled as he also got up.

The blue eyed marine grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him away form the fight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall.

"You still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon Leader yelled. "That is why you-lose!"

Triton turned his blue eyes onto Sam as the fighting between both leaders continued.

"Sam, we can't offline Optimus," he breathed. "It's not right and it's not fair." Sam nodded his head in agreement. "So if putting the Cube into Optimus' chest while destroying them both than maybe it will do the same if it was put into Megatron's chest instead."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It worth a shot, Sam," was his answer. "The Autobots can't lose their leader and without Optimus, we'll lose against the Decepticons." He looked at the fight to see Megatron having the upper hand. "There's also the fact that I don't want to give up that easily." Sam nodded his head again before they watched Megatron get hit by a lot of missiles from all sides and then get tripped by Optimus which caused him to fail to the ground. This made Sam, who had tried to get away, to scrambled away from the Decepticon. "SAM!"

"MINE!"

"Whoa!" the Witwicky gasped. "Oh. Hh! Woah! Whoah!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-"

"Mine!" growled Megatron as he started to crowle. "All-spark-k!"

"Sam!" Optimus called out to him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Sam jumped up onto his feet where he fallen and held the Cube above his head making the blue tinted dark haired male to smile at him. "No, Sam!" He then thrust the Cube into Megatron's Spark Chamber and they all watched as the red energy form the Allspark vanished into Megatron making him stumble back, weak from the raw power of the Cuber and then fell to the ground, dead. As the young blue eyed marine came out of his hiding place as Optimus stood back up walking over to the dead Decepticon. "You left me no...choice, old friend." This startled Triton and horrified him as Optimus than knelt down to Sam's height. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

The 22-year-old turned around and a small smile came to his face as Mikaela and Bumblebee drove up before he looked over to Jazz, who smirked at him, as he sauntered over to him and held out his hand to him. He cackled before he stepped onto it and he brought him up and closer to his face.

"I am in yar debt lil' fella," Jazz stated.

"Thank nothing of it Jazz," he told him with a smile. "I was happy to help."

He then put him back on the ground as the little bot that he had saved back at S7 came out of hiding to his surprise though he smiled big at the relief that he was safe.

"We have gained new ones new comrade," Optimus spoke up. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" a voice asked making Triton to look over at Bumblebee in surprise.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus answered.

"You speak now?" asked Sam in shock.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee told him.

"If that is his choice," Optimus informed them.

"Yes," Sam answered.

The Prime knelt down next to Megatron's body and pulled something out of it before he stood up to his full height.

...My Line...

It has been a month since the battle in Mission City and to Triton's amusement as well as joy Sam was dating Mikaela though he didn't know where he stood with the Prime even though they have been friends since he first came to earth. But, right now all the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, and him where the hilltop that the young Scout had his first break down. With a sigh, Triton turned his blue eyes onto where Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Bumblebee much to his amusement and pity.

...My Line...

 _With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet._

 _And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home._

 _We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._

 _I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart._

 _Like us, there's more to them...than meets the eye._

 _I am Optimus Prime._

 _And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

 _We are here._

 _We...are waiting_. - Optimus Prime.


End file.
